When a stranger calls back
by Andromeda171
Summary: An AU prepilot where Dean goes missing, Sam and John must reunite to save him. During their journey they stumble over all kinds of danger but on top of all, they have to fight their inner demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the story and the new characters**

**Supernatural belongs to the CW and Kripke, I'm just using them for my joy ride.**

Chapter One:

John Winchester lay there in the dark, tequila bottle in his hand, sadness in his eyes. It's been a year since Sam left for his own life, well you might actually say since Sam has been kicked outta house by John himself, John who couldn't stand the thought that one of his sons might refuse his order, that Sam was too stupid and rebellious, stood up to his own father and screamed at his face that he doesn't want this life; that he craves normalcy and can't take the hunting crap anymore. Eyes closed, memories flooded through closed lids and he took another gulp of the burning liquor.

_"All I want is a normal life, why can't I have one?"_

_"Coz you're a soldier, you're destined to do what you're told to. You can't just ditch the job!"_

_"Screw the job, dad, what did we gain from it? Pain, danger, acting like outlaws. Hell I don't want to live your life; I don't wanna be a part of your crusade."_

_"Sam, knock it off, alright?" that was from Dean, he has always been their guardian angel, their peacemaker! God he never knew what he'd do without him!_

_Sam snapped at Dean harshly "Listen Dean, you wanna follow dad's orders, fine, go ahead! I just won't fit in for his plans. I want to be a normal person, not a ghostbuster freak!"_

_John lost control, he yelled heading to the door, opening it and pointing to the dark outside, "Get out! Get out & don't show me your fuckin' face here, ever!" Dean gasped in terror "Dad you don't really mean…"_

_"Get out of the damn house. Your dreams, your shit are nothing to me! Not under my roof! Not under my roof!"_

_Sam looked at his dad; shocked and frustrated, he said slowly as he stormed to his room," Goodbye, Dean. Take care of Dad for me" Dean ran after his brother, tryin to convince him to stay. John heard argument, pleading and screams until Sam finally appeared, suitcase packed, raincoat on and slowly whispered, "Bye, Dad."_

_John didn't say a word; so Sam went through the open door, slamming it behind him. That was the last he saw of Sam, for a whole year._

"Dad, are you okay?" John raised his gaze to find Dean's green truthful eyes staring at him, concern and worry jumping from the pupils,

John had to admit, the kid grew handsome just as he grew strong, how proud Mary would've been of him! "I'm alright Dean, don't ya worry, son. What've you got?"

Dean threw his backpack on the wooden table in the middle of the room, took out some papers off his pocket and started reading out loud, "Well, uh, There's this banshee thing in Ohio, some kids missing in a small town, north Massachusetts, some voodoo shit in New Orleans and def…"

John grunted while standing up slowly, "Later, son. Right now all I wanna do is get some rest." He headed towards the bed as Dean mumbled, "Yes, sir."

John threw himself on the bed, groaning as his back ached; he's not as young as he was before & that demon possessing teenage girls back in San Diego gave him one helluva swing across the room, his back hurts and thanks to Jim Murphy's patching, it's healing better than he thought it would. Closing his eyes he listened to the sounds of the night; how peaceful and calm they used to be to him, back then when Mary was alive, Dean was a little kid, Sam was his son, young and helpless, always smiling in Mary's lap. He could remember her singing to him, silly lullabies he used to laugh at; she'd just smile and punch him in the shoulder or pretend she's mad at him. Well, those were his only happy memories since…how long? Ten years, eleven, eight, maybe? Hell he can't remember!

"Dad, are you really pissed cause of the fact that it's…"

John plunged his eyes open and rolled over to face Dean whose sadness was just showing. John sighed heavily and said "No, Dean I'm fine with it. It's you I'm worried about. You don't seem to be getting over it too well."

Dean straightened up, looked his Dad in the eye and whispered," It's just that it's the first time for Sammy to spend his birthday away from us, y'know? How're we supposed to know if he's okay, if something bad has happened or hasn't?"

John was angry now, that day was too much for him to take, he didn't need Dean's crap to remind him of the fact that Sam wasn't around in the one day that he fears each year and loathes yet can't show what he feels about, "He'll be fine, Dean. Now if you don't mind, I'm sleeping."

Dean mumbled in a disagreeable tone, "Yes, Sir. Goodnight."

Dean headed straight to his bed, threw himself on it and stared at the clock on the ceiling. It's four minutes past midnight, Sammy must be twenty now.

"Exactly twenty, Sammy boy." He said to himself, smiling, tears flickered in his eyes.

Hell, he hated to cry! What a wussy, Dean! Boys don't fuckin' cry. They kick and shoot, swoon women, spit, dine and wine.

"But am I one of those? I'm a hunter, a lonely drifter and I'm all alone here without you, Sammy!" he spoke to himself through gritted teeth and closed his eyes. Tears swept down like waves, he could feel the pillow wet underneath his head, "Happy birthday, Sammy!" He whispered, eyes closed, tears rolling and heart burning with missing and fear!

Dean woke up feeling better to find his dad already missing. He jumped off the bed and cursed as his foot hit the empty beer bottles on the ground, with two men in the house and Sammy not around the motel room looked as if a tornado had just passed by. Not too long till Dean heard shouts and yelling outside; his hunter mode tuned in & he grabbed his .45 caliber and checked his pocket knife then went outside to see what the hell is goin' on.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, man? Your son and I; it's ancient history. I didn't cause his death you know it was just an accident! Why the hell did you even show up here, Wayne?"

Dean recognized John's voice, angry and fierce, he could almost smell tequila from the distance, but who was the other bastard pissing his dad?

"Your I'm-an-innocent-shit ain't foolin' me Winchester; you and I know how badly you used Bradley, you killed him you asshole, you sacrificed him like a cowardly bastard. It's your habit, right? William Harvelle, my boy, who's next, huh? Or now you're working on your own?"

Dean felt the hair stand at the back of his head; what the hell did the man say? Who are these people? Dad killed them or sacrificed them, literally as the man said.

"You wanted to protect your damned kids now I'm here to take you away from them"

Suddenly Dean forgot all about listening; Dad's in danger & he had to protect him, he's a soldier and his commander was in trouble, so hello battlefield. "Hey, smartass! You watch your tongue here, okay?" Dean mouthed the words as his .45 rested coldly and firmly against the man's back.

For all Dean knew that black man wanted to harm dad, so he has to pay for that! John looked more frustrated and shouted, "Dean you enter the damn place now, for good!"

Dean raised his brows, diving the shotgun more in the back of the man's neck and replied firmly, "I'm not leavin' you here, Dad."

The man, though, wasn't at all angry or afraid, he smirked saying, "Hell of a kid you raised, Winchester. Let's see what he'll do when we face whatever you know we're facing."

John shouted, veins nearly exploding in his neck "I'm giving you an order, Dean!"

Dean just barked "You can have me grounded for that Dad." saying that; his grip tightened on the pistol and he finished the talk by saying "You throw whatever shit you're threatening my dad with, or I'm gonna kick some John Wayne ass round here."

The man laughed so hard and turned to face Dean; who was stunned by the man's surprisingly handsome features, he looked like an old version of Will Smith.

John ordered calmly, stepping towards Dean, "Lower your weapon, Dean and go inside. Ol' Garry Wayne means no harm, he's just a fool and an old friend."

The man faced Dean bravely, then turned around and stared at John sadly. For a moment none of the three men knew what to do, but in the end Wayne just murmured, sorrow dripping through his words, "Friends, yeah! Hell that was in the good ol' days not anymore."

John said firmly, addressing Dean and moving backwards "Let him go, Dean."

Dean still pointed the gun at Wayne, but his Dad's serious expression made him retreat. Ol' Wayne smiled faintly and walked away. His footsteps barely audible, yet he whispered to himself "Those were the days my friend" and walked without stopping or looking back!

"It's Garry Wayne!" Dean turned to see his father pushing a small stone with his foot, Dean's face relaxed, yet he was really pissed, "How come I never knew about him, Dad?"

"Hell I'm not your mistress, boy! Since when do you know everything about me?"

"He nearly killed you right now; maybe I could've helped with…"

"It's nothin' Dean, he's completely harmless, actually he never showed up before today and when I saw him; I thought he'd come to give me forgiveness."

"Why would you want fuckin forgiveness? Is he a fuckin' priest or somethin'?"

"Well it's a long story," John's face darkened as he added, "a long damn story that keeps getting to the surface, no matter how I try and drown it." John sighed and headed towards the door saying nervously, "We have to leave, it's not safe anymore."

Dean's heart beat violently, he couldn't passively watch so he jumped in front of his Dad and asked "Dad who the hell is he? You really killed his son?"

John looked at him strictly, his marine background and commanding nature burst out as he said, "No more talking about this, I say we move…then we move. Am I clear?"

Dean's head burned with questions, but deep down he knew it was an order and he had to obey it, no matter what, "Sorry, Sir."

John rushed towards the motel room, leaving Dean to wonder about the whole situation. "I'd die to see your reaction towards that whole John-Wayne-fighting-Dad thing, Sammy. You could've changed the whole Dad reaction, maybe pushed him to talk or say what the hell's goin' on here. I'm losin' my mind, man."

He stopped, sighed and looked at the lonely road. Nothing but silence and the bleak scenery ahead, "I miss you, Sammy." as if the words can bring him back!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Sam was extremely happy today; at last he confessed his real feelings to Jessica. Their trip to New York was perfect for spending his birthday and sharing the night with the girl he loved. The Big Apple was so full of surprises; watching a musical in _Broadway_, dining in _Savoy_ and taking a late night walk in _Central Park._

Jessica was so happy, wearing a beautiful pink dress and pink shoes with pink stripes tied all around her long, soft legs. She smiled at him and whispered as she held his strong arm close to hers; "This is the best night of my life".

Sam returned the smile whispering "Me too."

"I wanna give you something."

"Something…?"

"Yeah, but you gotta close your eyes first."

Sam looked at her surprisingly, but her confident smile calmed him down. He closed his eyes and sighed in worry.

He was really afraid; that would be his first kiss, ever, apart from that bartender in Massachusetts, so literally that was his first kiss, how good would he be?

From his former experience with that bartender, he wasn't such a good player, he just got slapped and cursed so he decided to give it up, he swore not to kiss again, specially that he became the laughing stock of Dean for a whole week.

Dean! Why does he remember him now? No, every single day and night though he pretends to himself that he doesn't care.

"Sam! Sam! Happy Birthday, Sam. You can open your eyes, now."

Sam shot his eyes open; slightly disappointed but glad. She didn't really wanna kiss him, maybe they were just best friends after all, but thank God he wouldn't have to go through that kissing-embarrassment thingy.

What he saw was really impressive, though "Nintendo DS? Man I'm so lucky!"

She laughed from the heart, her wide black eyes laughing along with her full pretty red lips, "Happy Birthday, Sam."

He looked at her, he could see all of the beautiful moments they spent together; swimming in the pool, the few arguments, the special cookies she made for him every time he was pissed.

Everything started and ended with her, as if the whole world revolved around her, she was the source of his safety and all his precious secrets were held safe within…

No! Not all, actually, but most of them.

"Jess, I wanna tell you somethin'."

"Sam, what is it?"

"I love you!"

This time his kiss was very passionate that they almost fell to the ground! He held her up high in his arms, kissing her with all the love in his heart and soul.

When Jessica whispered breathlessly, "Sam, I…"

He just kissed her again and again, without hesitation, without saying anything he just held her and headed to the nearest hotel.

They filled the bed with roses. Roses of all kinds and colors. The nectar spread all over their naked bodies as they held on to each others.

Sam attacked her, a moment he was as fierce as a lion, another he was calmer than the River Nile.

Jessica was very cooperative, giving in to the heat of the moment, doing moves of her own, licking nectar off his strong, muscular body whenever she could.

Their lips met; once, twice, hundreds of times. She lay beside him on the bed after a steamy night; her naked body shivering from the cold and the dread of what'd come next.

He was beside her, the sight of her perfectly shaped body that smelt of soap and Givenchi evaporated the memory of the Massachusetts bartender as if it never existed.

"So, what now?" she asked in a small, quirky tone.

Before he could answer his phone rang. With an 'Ugh' and a frown he reached towards his cell phone and picked it looking at the caller ID. His frown increased as he watched the screen silently for a second, then he changed the cell phone to silent mode and threw it away.

"Who was that?" Jessica asked half sleepily.

He replied while shifting to a better position on the bed, "Wrong number I guess."

Deep down, Sam wished he could find the courage to pick up the phone, but hell he never would.

* * *

Dean gave up after the eleventh call, either Sam is deaf or he's ignoring him on purpose.

He sighed sadly and tossed his cell phone on the ground, Sam never answered his calls since he left. The only call the guy made was abrupt and cold, just to inform them that he was in Stanford and he was fine.

After that, he heard nothing of Sam, he could easily reach him-that was an A B C hunting trick, tracking others-but he really wanted to give him space.

CRASH!!

Dean jumped off his bed when he heard the sound. What the hell was that? He looked at his Dad's bed, the guy already had his eyes opened, blinking heavily as the sound must've woken him up from a long, soundless sleep.

That meant his Old Pops was okay, usually the man snored like the engine of a crooked truck.

"What was that?" John's question broke Dean out of his karma, he answered in an alert tone, "I don't really know, Sir. I'll go check it out."

John jumped off his bed, putting on his jacket and demanding, "Not alone."

Before Dean could argue, John opened the door and walked out, shotgun in his hand, a very cautious expression on his face.

He peeked through the open door, nothing but blackness and bleakness. John turned and ordered Dean, "Spread salt all around our beds and all over the room. Don't leave a corner or a hole uncovered, this night might be rough."

Dean stood up excitedly, he took out his hunting knife and slid it through his pocket. Standing up he headed towards their backpacks and zipped them both open; he looked at his Dad while taking out the salt cans and as he pulled their lids open, Hell broke loose!

John was nearly hit on the head with a crowbar, but the old man's good training and perfect sense of fight allowed him to react fast and avoid it.

Black men stormed through the open door and John yelled at Dean while fighting one of them with a wooden stick, "It's a trap! Dean get outta here!"

Dean laughed as he shot one of the men right in the head, screaming "Too late, Dad. I'm already with ya".

The two hunters kept fighting; kicking and punching, shooting and shouting. Most of the attackers got hurt or killed, until one huge man hit Dean hard on the shoulder with the back of the gun.

Dean screamed in pain and that was enough for the man to pick him up like a little girl.

John was soon distracted so got hit on the head. He fell to the ground, while all men attacked Dean, tying him up firmly with ropes and beating him continuously with the backs of their guns and punching him with her stony fists.

John tried to stand up but was hit on the head again and he was semi-unconscious.

"Dad! Stop beatin' him you sonovabitch!" Dean was soon gagged with a scarf inserted firmly in his mouth and tied behind his neck. John was held up to his feet by two strong men, he tried to push them away but to no avail; they tightened their grip on him, his fearful stares could only meet Dean's angered glare.

"Don't you be afraid son, you'll find a way to fight. I'll find a way to save you."

Dean was almost carried by the men who inspected their dead buddies in anger and frustration.

One of the men said smugly as he pointed a pistol at Dean's chin, "We got your son, so you behave like a good damned boy, Johnny and wait for the orders, don't pretend to be that Marine bastard, 'kay dude?".

Finishing his words, he clicked with his fingers and John was thrown to the ground, kicked by the men several times till blood poured from his mouth.

Dean fought restlessly against his bounds, grunting and crying through his gag, but his captors didn't give him a chance. They threw a black bag over his head, and carried him through the door.

Outside, a man said in frustration while leading the way to a black Jeep, "Man these two fight like shit street fighters, we already lost six men and Scott is hurt fuckin' badly."

The huge man who carried Dean in his arms roared in frustration, "That's so fuckin' unfair, man! We gotta teach a lesson to that John piece of shit".

Dean struggled through his bounds and blindfold, while another man said in a commanding tone, "I say we got our dough from Wayne, okay? Let's have it all straightened down here. Buddies are gone, I say screw them; at least we get to share the bucks between a lesser number. Old man and son fighting like demons; we kicked the sonovabitch's ass and got the kid just like Wayne said. Mind your own fuckin business, that's the biggest lesson of all. Karl, you shut your friggin pie hole man and carry the kid."

Dean still fought at the ropes, till his wrists got raw, he nearly cried at his helpless state and tried to tear the gag with his teeth, but the most painful of all was the sight of Dad on the ground, bleeding, beaten violently several times and vulnerable.

"Dad!" his mind screamed as he was thrown into a narrow space that nearly fit his body, he assumed it to be a car trunk as he heard the door slam shut above him and silence prevailed.

He fought at the ropes just to have his head bump the metal above him. He slowly lost consciousness, as physical pain and defeat overtook him. Yet he remembered that old Seether song _"I'm so ashamed of defeat. I'm so afraid of defeat."_ Hell he was so damn right! He hated defeat.

Where the hell are you Sammy? Maybe none of this would've happened if you weren't gone.

* * *

John was bleeding heavily and his head was on fire. All he could think of was Dean.

They took his boy; they took his shield, his soul, his support. God why was he so weak? How could he allow it? He should've fought to death, till he lost the last drop of blood, how weak! How ashamed he was of himself!

"Dean, I'm sorry son" He nearly cried, his hands held to the torn pieces of the carpet and his body shook badly under the pressure of the incident.

He must find his son; he must go after him and kill the bastards, but most of all. He should kill Wayne. He's behind it, he knew it and he should've expected something like that, he always knew that Wayne's appearance always meant trouble in the way; the man never forgave him for Bradley's death.

Bradley, well that was different!

_Maybe Wayne thought it was John's fault, but it wasn't. He went to hunt with the boy when he was eighteen, unlike John, hunting was a family thing that Garry inherited; it was the main job in their family started by their great great grandfather._

_He remembered the day so clearly, they were trying to kill that Mothman that scared a whole town and snatched some of the locals._

_Bradley was really strong and witty; he kept joking and talking about his girlfriend, John was quiet as usual, but Bradley stole a few laughs from him._

_They were attacked by the Mothman and they prepared everything; their shotguns, night vision glasses, their bows and arrows. They were so sure of themselves and thought it was the easiest of jobs; they've taken more serious and more dangerous stuff. But they were wrong._

_The Mothman was very huge, gliding in the air like an enormous bat, its ruby red eyes sparkling in the night like red flames. It flew at a very low height and hurt John with one of its enormous black wings._

_John was distracted by the cut in his arm and the non-stop bleeding so Bradley left him and ran after the creature alone._

"_Don't go too far, Brad!" _

_The boy ran after the Mothman shouting excitedly, "Don't ya worry, man. I'll kick that sonovabitch's ass while you sit here, wailing like a girl." _

_John cut a piece of his shirt and tried patching his wound up, he could hear Bradley's quick scared breaths and the creature's angered roar. He thought the kid was fine, could handle himself so well, but when he heard the first scream, he knew he was wrong!_

John closed his eyes; whenever he remembered that he'd start shivering and mourning the kid.

Bradley was never meant to die. He was too young for that, maybe Wayne was right, John should've been in his place.

But why would Wayne do something so stupid? What did he want… kill Dean?!

"Shit, never. I'm gonna fuckin' kill you before you do it, Wayne. I swear to God I will".

John looked for the nearest table or chair; something to hold on to. Finally he rested his palms on the wall and tried to stand up; little by little he killed the dizziness in his head and stood straight, gasping air in weariness.

He suddenly realized he wasn't alone! A tall shadow moved outside the motel room door, maybe one of them came back to kill him; finish him so that nobody looked for Dean. Fuckers!

John picked a knife from beside him and took a full attacking position, but the shadow walked in with sharp, loud footsteps. To John's surprise, a familiar voice said,

"What're you doin' here, John?"

John threw the knife down, mouth opened in astonishment. He couldn't believe it! It was her! What the hell was she doin' here?!

She walked into the room, confident and tall. Her slim body shinning under the pale, sad moon light.

"What the hell are you doin' in Kentucky, John? I thought you…"

She noticed his wounds and ran to him, fear and worry showing in her pale green eyes.

John, though strong, fell in her arms and mumbled, "Violet! It's been a long time!"

Those were the last words he said before he fainted!


	3. Chapter 3

When John woke up, he was placed on a sofa, covered with blankets and sheets, his wounds patched up neatly and his body smelling of… well, of her!

She appeared in front of him, in her blue nightgown, hair collected at the back of her head in a messy bun, face carrying the same expression she'd had from ten years. Had they been ten? He still remembered her as if it was yesterday.

"Thank God I patched you up. Your wounds were nearly swollen and you lost a lot of blood! Your head, it was the worst of all! What the hell happened? Where're your sons?"

Subconsciously, John placed his hand on the back of his head. He could feel the pain, so deep that it caused him headache!

He looked at her with dark thoughts forming slowly in his head. She was still in Kentucky! She didn't leave, how did she find him? Hell, she always found him no matter where he was!

"John, you're not listening to me, buddy."

He looked at her, she nearly touched his forehead and that made him shiver. Not again, it was just a one night stand, John.

_"You can't let her win again. You love Mary; she's the love of your life."_

"Don't you call me buddy. I thought we got this settled before."

She looked so firm when she snapped back; "We never settled anything, John. There was nothing between us to settle."

The headache increased as he asked harshly, "Where am I?"

"My house. I transported you here in my Volks, I also took what appeared to be important from that messy piece of shit motel."

"Did you get the cell phone?"

"There were two cell phones and yes I brought them both."

"Dean left his cell phone? Damn!"

He took the cell phone from her and flipped through the dialed calls. Sam, of course! Two weird girl names and Bobby. Should he start with Sam or Bobby?

"What's actually wrong? Is something wrong with your son?" she asked while leaning over him, her full beautiful lips mouthing the names that he read.

"My son, Dean, is missing. Kidnapped; as a matter of fact. The other one, Sam, he doesn't live with me anymore."

She looked stunned, stared at him for a long time then whispered, "You're so screwed!"

He eyed her expression for a second, then mocked, "Thank you for reminding me!"

"Who kidnapped Dean?"

"I'm not so sure, we were outnumbered by a group of criminals, who took him away and beat the hell outta me. I am thinking it might be Wayne."

This time she was really pissed, she sat on an arm chair and shouted, "What the hell makes you think so? He never hurt you before, just a few harmless threats!"

He glared at her, screaming in frustration, "It's my son, Violet. God dammit! Wayne is punishing me for Bradley's death!"

She laughed nervously and argued, "What makes you so damn sure it's him? Why would he do it, now? Why didn't he do it when Dean was eighteen for example? That's the age at which Brad died, John. Maybe it's one of the things we hunt."

John answered in an assured tone, "The things we hunt use their paranormal ways. They don't use rifles or guns or knives. They have their ways which I know by heart."

Violet asked slowly, "What about Him?"

John felt dumb as he questioned, "Who?"

"The thing that killed your wife back in 1983, I heard you're really close to knowing it"

John's expression darkened as whispered under his breath "How the hell did you…?"

But she interrupted "Words travel fast, buddy"

He was silent for a moment. It was kinda weird how her presence irritated him. As if the aura around her crashed with his, causing massive destruction.

Maybe that as why he slept with her! The one and only woman who stole his heart after Mary's death; just when he thought he'd never love again!

"Nope, if it was that Thing I'd feel it. I'm after it like a watch dog and I never fail its scent. It's Wayne, you know very well why he would do that. Have you checked the calendar, Violet?"

She swallowed and said in a regretful tone, "The day you and I slept together. Well, I remember, John. We were bitches, you and I. We betrayed him, then you pretended to be all faithful friend crap and took his son on a hunt. What did you expect him to do? This is sorta an anniversary for him finding about us, I think it's his payback time, taking your son away and shooting me a week before."

John looked startled, he inquired as he headed towards her, "What're you talkin' about?"

She smiled faintly, unbuttoned her nightgown and took it off. John stared at her naked body, his face expressionless while his heart was an ocean of mixed feelings; shock at seeing her naked breasts after such a long time, anger at her sudden reaction, fear of giving in to her and awareness that he still loved her.

"Come here I wanna show you somethin'."

He stepped closer to her, she stood up and what he saw wasn't at all satisfying!

"The doctors took out six bullets from different parts of my bod; but they said that they had to… surgically remove the womb, it received three bullets on its own, alongside the bladder. They didn't have to remove that, too. Thank God. It'd be hard, you know, not having to pee now and then!"

John looked at the scars showing in her once beautiful and smooth body, sorrow filled him and he swore to himself he'd kill Wayne without mercy.

Only if he found him.

He trembled as she came closer to him, whispering in a warm tone, "It happened a week before, I never thought it was Wayne until he called and told me one symbolical fuckin sentence 'It's payback time'. Do you think he'd call you, buddy?"

He looked desperate, lonely and cold as he stared at her sad olive-green eyes. Her body has always been an oasis, nobody could ever approach or even stare at. He knew he'd never find peace if she stayed like this, so close to him, yet miles away.

He wanted to be near her so much, to hold her in his arms and keep her safe, however, he just moved away, reached for Dean's cell phone and dialed Sammy's number.

To his amazement; Sam answered after the first call, his voice was very anxious as he said "Dean!"

John took a deep breath as he answered harshly, "No, it's me. Your father, Sam."

Silence! Nothing was there but silence, a heavy and tension feeling was criss-crossing the space between the two men. Sam finally whispered in an unbelievable tone, "Dad!"

"Listen, Sam. I don't have much time. Your brother was kidnapped and we gotta find him."

"My brother was what?! Oh God! Dean!"

"I don't really have time for that shit! You tell me where you are now and I'm coming to get you."

"What the hell are you talkin' about? It's Dean! You're tellin' me he's kidnapped and you want me to shut up and obey you like a fuckin' soldier."

John was totally furious, he shouted madly to Sam, tears forming in his eyes, "Listen, boy. I'm your father, I'm far more concerned and afraid than you are. I would never have called you after what you did, but this is different. This changes everything. I have to control my temper and think of somethin' instead of moaning and yelling like a girl. I know who kidnapped him, it all happened because of me, it might happen to you, too, for all I know. Tell me, are you in Stanford?"

"No, New York. But I wanna know…"

"What's your goddamned address?"

John mouthed the word _paper_ to Violet who handed him one quickly. He scrabbled down the address and said firmly, "Got it. I'm on my way."

He hung up before Sam could say something else and turned to see Violet dressed again. He secretly thanked God for that, watching her naked reminded him of their night.

She asked him seriously, "What's your next step?"

"I'm goin' after Wayne."

"Where will you look for him? He could be anywhere; he's a hunter in case you forgot."

"I'm a hunter, too. I'll start with his farm in Wyoming. That's where all his power and strength lie. I'm sure I'll find my son there."

"You're an asshole, buddy! What made you so sure? It's been years since you lost contact with him, John."

John stared at her with empty eyes then whispered in a confident manner, "Coz it's not a 'Where's the bunny?' game, it's a 'How to reach the bunny?' game.Wayne wanted Dean, but he wants me more. He knows how I'm thinking and I know how he'll play the whole situation."

"When will you go after him?"

"I gotta reach Sam first, you're comin' or what?"

She looked surprised and asked "Me?!"

"I gotta keep an eye on you, too and that will only happen if you came with me."

She laughed in an uncaring way and stated, "You're still the same man, John. You never change that bitchy bossy manner, do ya?"

He looked at her for a long time. Violet didn't know what his next step will be, kissing her or what?

"Get dressed. I'll wait outside in the car."

He took the keys and left, with Violet looking at his back. After he was out of sight, she smiled faintly and murmured "New York! Maybe what I wished for would be at last fulfilled. Let's see what you're gonna do, buddy!"

* * *

"_I am not afraid!"_

Dean couldn't remember how many times he kept telling himself that sentence, it's been a while and it kept getting worse as hours passed.

He'd guarantee how a monster reacts even if it tried killing him he'd know the reason, the cause and maybe how to deal with it, but humans!

Man, he hated humans!

People are crazy, that's what he learnt through experience of dealing with them, maybe that was why he loved hunting; it required less talking, less wasting time and more action.

He hated ghosts, evil spirits, werewolves but deep down he knew what he feared and hated more, humans. How crazy they could get, how violent they could react, how worse an angry man could be than an angry lion in the middle of the forest.

Even ghosts are just spirits of humans who refused to die quietly, so they cause chaos and turbulences, not giving up on their lives and willing to steal the lives of others.

He thought maybe that was why he always worked alone, away from the human stain and troubles, away from the envy, hatred and violence people caused.

Dean listened in the dark to the sounds outside his prison - a huge stable full of wild horses - the blowing wind, men shouting and cursing, rustling of leaves, the calm that preceded the storm.

The door of the prison was suddenly opened and he saw Karl standing next to the man in charge; Ol' Garry Wayne in all his glory.

Wayne stared at Dean for a couple of minutes only to meet Dean's solemn eyes and his taunting look.

Wayne went near Dean but the young hunter didn't blink, he wasn't afraid of Wayne.

"_Maybe worried, a little!"_ that's what he told himself as he shifted uneasily in his bounds and tried not to think about Wayne's next step.

Apart from tying him up so strongly and fiercely as if he were a bear, Dean's body yelled with pain; his arms were chained above his head to a wooden post, his feet were bound together with a rope, a long chain around his waist fixed him to the post and his mouth was gagged by duct tape.

Dean could only think of the series of actions that lead to his current situation, he tried to escape and broke free off his ropes using a small pocket knife he hid in his sleeve, he beat all the men who fought him till Wayne himself found him!

It wasn't a nice meeting, though.

That Wayne guy was harsh and hated him -or his dad- like hell, he shot him in his leg and when Dean fell down, bloody and groaning in pain; Wayne wasn't totally satisfied. Dean closed his eyes as the memory hurt him badly.

"Let's go now and pay you Karl," the black hunter muttered before he left the stable and as he slammed the door shut behind him, Dean was left to complete silence.

Dean scanned the place and admired some of the horses, hadn't he been tied up he'd have tried riding one of them. He noticed that one of the horses was extremely wild, neighing loudly and kicking the ground with its hoofs.

"_Wild. Just like me. Maybe trying to free_ _itself, too."_

Dean really felt stupid; now he was talking to himself! Great! So what next?

Bang! Bang!

Dean nearly jumped in alarm! This caused the pain in his left leg to increase, like an arrow of fire shooting through. He moaned helplessly and tried tilting his head to see what's happening but his position was worse than he thought it'd be.

Was it Dad? It might be, but it was too good to be true.

Maybe Wayne was kicking some ass. Let it be Karl, please. The bastard gave him a really hard time and he deserved…

The door was opened suddenly, interrupting his thoughts and Wayne jumped into the stable, smiling, with a gun in his hand.

"Just whippin' some asses out there!"

Dean looked puzzled but even from his corner he could see some bodies on the floor, with pools of blood reaching the door to the stable. He killed them all!

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Winchester. But they gave the impression you were helluva hard fighter, couldn't take the risk of leavin' you free. You're more important to me than you can even imagine, Dean"

His voice was quiet and sad, full of loneliness and mystery. He talked as if nothing happened, like he just squashed some insects with his foot and that wasn't worth talkin' about.

Dean was totally furious, _"You bet! Using me as fuckin bait is the smartest move you've done"_

To Dean's surprise, Wayne shook his head disagreeably saying, "Nope, I'm not using you as bait, Dean. Let's say a trap, that'd be a better word. Much more classy, huh?"

Was the guy reading his mind? Weird!

Saying that; Wayne removed the tape off Dean's mouth quickly and firmly only to make Dean groan in pain muttering under his breath, "Sonovabitch! You could've given me a hint or somethin'."

Wayne smiled faintly, took out a syringe and an ampoule from his pocket then filled the syringe with a clear viscous liquid.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" Dean asked in terror as he watched Wayne fill the syringe and whistle some sad cowboy song.

Wayne answered coldly, "Calm down Dean, just the jabbing of a needle and then… ZZZZ! You're in heaven!"

"I don't wanna sleep"

"I'm afraid that's not your choice"

Dean's leg started bleeding again so Wayne moved towards his bound hands and untied one of them.

The arm fell limply next to Dean's body so Wayne moved towards it, syringe in his hand.

"We don't have time. Your leg is bleeding so damn hard."

The blow came faster than Wayne expected and as he fell on his back, Dean screamed in a harsh tone, "I'm not as easy as you think I am."

Wayne clung to the syringe, wiped blood that leaked through closed lips and murmured darkly, "Fine, Mutherfucker. Hard way!"

Wayne crawled away from Dean who tried hopelessly freeing the other hand. He knew it was impossible, but he didn't wanna be an easy prey.

Wayne didn't hesitate, he kicked Dean's injured leg then stepped right on the place of the bullet wound. He dug his foot more and more in the wound, blood poured like a waterfall while Dean closed his eyes tightly trying to bear.

Wayne wouldn't stop, bleeding increased and Dean's face reddened as he lost controls on his nerves. The pain was so damn hard and a pool of the red liquid formed under his leg.

He didn't know how to show Wayne that he was fuckin' convinced, the guy could just make the wound more swollen, maybe he'd have…

No! It was impossible to think with all this pain, he was drifting away and Wayne wouldn't stop. He had to do something; his captor was a mad man.

"Okay. Okay. Sonovabitch! That's enough!"

Wayne listened to Dean's screams and moved his foot away. Dean panted heavily, his body all sweaty and his wounds looked extremely swollen. He needs medical care, maybe that was Wayne's punishment, leaving him to rot till death.

"No, boy. I'm more creative than that. Besides, you ain't that important to me. I'm waitin' for John."

Dean was feeling a bit scared. This guy read him like an open book. He gotta be careful and try not to think too much. Why didn't Dad tell him about that E.S.P thing?

Wayne eyed Dean for a minute then rolled up his sleeve and inserted the needle, right in his arm.

Dean closed his eyes, coughed twice and mumbled, "What's that for? Wanna rape me? You can have it while I'm… aw…awake, you sonova…bitch!"

Wayne patted Dean's head, who opened heavy, red eyes and stared at his captor in confusion.

Wayne smiled sadly, started singing an old Blues song, which, for Dean's surprise, drifted him away as if it were Mama's sweet lullabies.

He lost consciousness gradually as Wayne sang and sang. With no intention to stop!


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2 A.M, the night seemed endless and Sam was all but normal.

Dean! They took his brother away and he didn't even answer his calls. Guilt was all over him, tears rushed to his eyes and he whispered, "Sorry, Dean."

What if they didn't find him? The thought made Sam jump from the bed and rush to the balcony, trying to smell some fresh air. This could never happen! Dad was involved, he knew how to deal with it.

"Yeah, right. Like he dealt with other stuff. Like he dealt with me leavin' for college. He'd probably blame the hell outta me for leaving Dean and him alone then work all by himself and expect me to follow! Why does it have to be me and Dad? Why are you gone Dean?!"

He sighed sadly as he looked at the city that never sleeps. This was going to be a very good night. He and Jess together, having hot sex in the bathtub, on the couch and in bed.

Yeah, he remembered the bed part; that was when Dean called. That was when he rejected his brother's calls like a selfish bastard. Now Dean was kidnapped and God knows when they would ever find him.

Pain stabbed his heart and he wished he'd see Dean right now. He'd apologize and laugh about it with Dean, teasing him on his shameful defeat, being outnumbered by a group of weak humans.

He had to talk to Dad about it, how could he put Dean in danger? Why didn't he protect his brother from danger instead of barking his orders here and there, trying to sound important.

Sam's brows crossed in fury, he ran all the way to California just to leave Dad with his demonic mumbo jumbo behind his back. He embraced his new life with all its expectations, studied so damn hard, made friends, impressed his colleagues and his professors with his excellent memory and intelligence.

He found the love of his life and now, he was going to leave all that and throw himself in the middle of madness. In the middle of Dad's super plans.

"Bullshit! I'm gonna kill myself with these thoughts!"

"Sam, honey. Are you still awake?"

Sam jumped backwards and looked at Jessica, who was startled by his reaction. Sam tried to smile and comforted her by saying, "I'm good, Jess. Really I'm fine."

Jessica looked at him in sympathy and spoke softly as she patted his shoulder, "Your brother is gonna be fine, Sam. When you reach the hospital he'll be awake by then. Let's go get some sleep, okay?"

Sam took Jessica's hand between his and lifted it to his lips. He kissed it smoothly then pulled her to his chest, squeezing her in his arms.

He was lying to her, again.

It was really funny how easily she believed his fake stories. He hated it, but he had to.

He wasn't proud of his family and his former life so he had to make up one of his own. He had to tell her that his dad was coming to take him to visit an unconscious Dean, who had a car accident and was in intensive care.

Heartbreaking story, he should've considered writing romantic novels. Dean would've liked that part. Sam giggled secretly as he imagined Dean's face when he found out Sam wrote romantics for the big screen.

Why did he remember Dean so much? He nearly forgot him as he settled in Stanford. Why now? Why did the name taste bitter in his tongue before he muttered it? Why..? Why…?

He rested his head on the soft pillow and tried not to worry much. Truth is, he never forgot Dean…he never will!

"I 'll never sleep!"

And the hell he did!

Heavy, painful sleep overshadowed him. He didn't dream or toss and turn in his bed, just lay on his back and lost contact with the surroundings.

When he opened his eyes, it was 4 A.M. He didn't know why he had to open his eyes but he did. Staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, he felt awkward. The atmosphere around him wasn't normal, something was wrong he could tell.

He glanced at Jessica, she was sleeping soundlessly and peacefully, no doubt due to her lack of guilt. Lucky girl!

Even away from Dad he thought and acted like him, instead of going back to sleep, he worried about the night sounds and what it brought.

The creak of a door made him jump out of bed, put a shirt on and head outside. He couldn't leave anything to the chances, he was a hunter after all!

Walking in the dark, Sam realized his stupidity, he wasn't prepared for whatever he might face. It could be anything and all his remaining hunting gear was back in his room in the campus which was miles away. He was alone and unarmed, could this be worse?

Sam opened the door of the room and peeked to see what's happening outside. The corridor was dark and empty. Silence prevailed and nothing attracted his attention except for the tall dark shadow at the end of corridor next to the elevator.

Where was everybody? There should be a security guy or somethin', not this vacancy that gave him the chills. That shadow didn't look like a security guy, though!

Sam started to panic but he was pinned to the ground. A huge force kept him still and in the right place. He knew there was something in store for him and he wasn't ready for it.

"Howdy, Dad! I hope when you show up your ass here, the hotel doesn't explode! It's been a few hours since you called for God's sake and obviously the hotel is haunted."

The shadow approached slowly, walking smoothly as if sliding on the ground. He wore a long black coat and had short marine cut hair. He looked more like a gunslinger with the confident march and the worn out jeans that crumpled at the top of his feet.

Wait a minute, his short marine cut what??

"Dean!" The shadow was facing him now and as Sam addressed him, he smirked whispering in a warm cocky tone,

"How's it goin' little brother?"

Sam opened his mouth so widely that Dean giggled saying, "Man, you look like a goof. Shut that mush and say hello."

"Dean, how the hell did you escape?"

"I didn't! I just came to pay you a visit then I'm goin' back."

"Back where? To Dad?"

"No, to him."

Sam didn't know what to say, wasn't Dean acting weirder than ever? What the hell was goin' on? He was so goddamn puzzled he didn't listen to what Dean was saying.

"What were you saying?"

"He reads minds!"

"What? Who are you…?"

"Sam, pay attention here with me, man. I'm sayin' he reads minds, he knows everything about me, about us, about you. He knows I'm not afraid and he's trying to scare me. He's so ruthless and driven. He's punishing me, punishing Dad for his son's death. I donno how long can I hold on. I'm losing my grip, Sam. He's drugging me and he has me tied up like a wild animal in a zoo."

Sam realized it wasn't normal; Dean, the way he talked and the whole situation wasn't normal. Those were hallucinations, but maybe they were important. Maybe Dean wanted to send him a message.

"Look, Dean. We gotta stress on the clues to where you are, okay? You don't seem to know that, do you?"

Dean seemed lost and scared. His voice trembled as he whispered, "I donno, some farm I guess. I was blindfolded all the way to my prison."

The question that he dreaded the most forced itself to his lips, "Did he…hurt you?"

His heart shattered as Dean nodded in agreement.

"How bad?"

The answer was worse than Sam expected.

"I tried to escape, Sammy. I cut the ropes with a pocket knife that I kept in my sleeve. They took everything, my weapons, my credit cards, any IDs that I carried along, but they didn't know I had this knife. I was glad, thought I'd run away and maybe teach the bozos a lesson for beatin' up Dad."

Sam moved towards Dean, to his surprise thin cuts started to form on Dean's palms, ugly bruises appeared on his face, a black circle appeared round his left eye and his lower lip was split in the middle, droplets of blood showing on it.

Sam screamed his brother's name in fear, but Dean kept talking and the wounds kept showing.

"The trunk was opened and they got me out, threw me on the ground, literally. I rolled the ropes around my wrists and my feet in a fake manner, I had to ensure them nothing was wrong. I waited till the first arm lifted me, then I freed myself."

Dean's wrists became suddenly swollen, painful to look at. The skin was peeled and the flesh was showing along side, clotted blood traces. Sam shifted his attention from his brothers words to his horrific physical state; back and forth, back and forth. He didn't know what to do.

"It was helluva surprise. They were all taken back and I had to strike. I cut the throat of the nearest guy, took away his gun and fired it at another. I didn't know where I was, where to go, what to do, but I didn't give a shit. I wanted out of there, I wanted to go back and see Dad, I was so damn worried about him. I had to act like that, I never worked without a plan but that was different, it was a whole different situation, Sammy. I shoulda waited for a proper time. It was wrong to try and run away, Sammy. Wayne was so pissed off, he… he shot me in the left leg. That's not even the hard part."

Sam swallowed hard and stared at the broken man in front of him. Dean, darkness and the fresh wounds were more than he could take.

He was never stronger than Dean, he never looked after him. How could he be stronger now? For God's sake, it was the indestructible Dean. It was his brother, the semi-Greek god from a legend that never existed. What the hell was he supposed to do?

A big mass of blood formed on Dean's left leg, he continued talking, though, with a crooked voice, "I was never meant to fail. Five men were left and I took two. Wayne ruined everything. He appeared outta nowhere like a demon outta Hell. He was riding on a horse when he shot me, hell, I fell to the ground. My leg hurt and I was weak, I wasn't that strong, Sammy."

"Dean, you're always strong to me."

"He whipped me, Sam! Once, twice, till eternity. I've never been whipped before and tell you what; it's not such a damn good life experience. He whipped me on my bare skin as he took away my shirt and jacket. It was cold and dark. I bled from everywhere. The whip fell down on my back, my shoulders. It cut through my flesh. I stopped counting the times he hit me after twenty four. Wayne sang as he whipped me. He sang, Sam. He wanted me to scream. I didn't scream, Sammy. He wanted me to but I didn't"

Sam held Dean's shoulders strongly. Tears formed in his eyes as he shouted, "He won't hurt you again, Dean. I swear to God he won't. We'll find you, Dad and I. We're comin' to save you. Nobody's gonna hurt you again, brother."

Dean smiled faintly, suddenly returning to the handsome, gunslinger state. All his wounds and bruises disappeared as if they never existed.

He looked calm and strangely happy as he gently removed Sam's hands off his shoulders. "Don't you worry about me, Sammy. I just want you to take care of Dad and I want you to be careful when dealing with Wayne. I want him dead, even if I couldn't make it to the battle, I wanna know he's dead."

"We'll save you. I'll save you, just like you always saved me."

"I wasn't waiting for you to repay me. I saved you because I had to, Sam. You're my brother."

"So are you"

Dean stared at Sam for a while. Sam couldn't bear to see the wide, innocent green eyes fixed into his in a silent wish. Dean's gaze turned from pleading to sadness, he finally turned around and walked away.

Sam wanted to catch him up, to beg him not to leave. He wanted to call out his name in the dark, to patch up his wounds and bruises, to heal him, but he was paralyzed. He suddenly didn't feel the ground under his feet, air was sucked out of his lungs and he fell, in a deep black hole underneath.

"Sam, Sam! Wake up, honey! You're bleeding."

Sam flunked his eyes open, just to meet Jessica's panicked face. Bleeding? This can't be happening.

How could he bleed when he didn't leave his bed? Did he really see Dean? Was his dream -or vision- a reality? Even if it were, how could he bleed? It was Dean who bled in the dream!

Sam left bed and headed to the nearest mirror. He looked into it, there was no blood to be seen. Why did Jessica say he was bleeding when he wasn't. He turned to look at Jessica who said in confusion, "What's wrong, Sam? You haven't been alright since you knew about your brother's accident."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he said firmly, "I'm okay, Jessica. I'm fine and I'm not bleeding"

"I know! That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"You said I was bleeding!"

"No, you said you were bleeding in your sleep. I woke up to find you screaming, '_I'm bleeding from all of my body orifices. Twenty four, twenty four and still you watch out for me.' _You repeated that sentence and your face looked as though in real pain. What was that, a nightmare?"

Sam wasn't listening, he glimpsed at the closed room door and sighed heavily.

"Dean, will you haunt me all my life? Will you haunt me in my waking time and in my dreams? Where are you? Where are you?"

* * *

"Do you wanna make love to me, John?"

John glared at Violet without speaking. She was sitting next to him, her breasts showing from underneath her transparent black top. She smiled, completely amused with pissing him off. She shoved her long chestnut hair off her shoulders and it nearly hit John's face who screamed, "Fuck!"

She laughed sarcastically and said, "Chill, John. We didn't even reach New York and you're acting like a bummer! Relax this won't get you anywhere, buddy. We need to think"

"In case you didn't notice, I'm thinking. I don't have to piss the ones around me just to prove a theory. I rather work in silence."

She eyed him for a second then asked in a mysterious tone, "Dean is more like you than Sam, isn't he?"

"You don't know anything about my son or my life."

"Do you know anything about your daughter, buddy? I don't think you do!"

John stopped the car suddenly that Violet's head almost hit the front. She looked at him shocked and screamed "Unbelievable! You're a crazy fucker!"

John grabbed her arm and shouted coarsely, "Don't you dare repeat that lie to me again! I don't have a daughter. You never carried my child, Violet. What happened between us was just a one night stand."

She pulled her arm violently from his and declared, "She's your child. Whether you accept her or not she's yours, your soul, your blood. When we made love, you weren't prepared, you didn't even have protection."

"That doesn't mean anything. I don't have to use a condom to prevent fertilization. Don't tell me that just one night might make you pregnant. This girl's some other guy's baby and now that you've lost a lot you wanna throw her into my lap. This can't happen, Violet. I won't accept some bitch's girl and make her mine!"

John couldn't prevent the slap that fell hard on his cheek. He glared at Violet who screamed at him, tears in her eyes, "You don't wanna believe me go on, but she's your daughter and Wayne knows that. He knows all about her and her job, her address. He told me that he'll come after her. I'm scared, I'm scared John. If you don't wanna protect her, that's fine for me. But when we reach New York I'll go and protect my daughter and leave your ass…"

"You think I'll fuckin' beg you to stay, huh? I don't give a shit about you, Violet. You're ancient history to me and I don't believe our daughter crap. You tried to lure me into your trap with the same lame story one year after we had sex, but my answer was no. My answer hasn't changed since then. It will always be like that. Do you hear me?"

His heart shattered into pieces as she cried harder and harder. She cursed him and cursed herself but all he did was put his feet on the brakes, start the engine and drive.

He drove fast and smoothly, glancing at Violet from time to time, sighing in regret. He shouldn't have been that harsh on her. Maybe she wasn't lying. Maybe he did have a girl; it wouldn't be bad to know something connected him to Violet.

He used to love her. No! Like her. Like her, not love her!

"I gotta concentrate on Dean. He's my only aim. I gotta find him. I gotta save him. He needn't suffer anymore. He has to come back to help me with my work, to support me, to save me from myself. I don't need distractions. Let Violet burn in hell!"

He knew how to silence his feeling of guilt. He did that a lot and never failed in shifting to marine mode, he's a soldier. He has a mission. He's after it. He will succeed!

The first signs of New York greeted him and he yearned for Dean joking and making fun of everything and everyone. How he missed his boy!

"You can drop me here. I know where to go."

He hesitated before asking, "You sure you don't need anything?"

She answered him as she went out, "Yeah. I need you to be in your son's place and Wayne would torture you to death."

She said that, closed the door and left. But in her heart she was glad he was safe, unharmed and alive. She'll never hate that man! She'll never do!


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank anybody who reviewed on my story, it means so much to me especially that this is my first fanfic and I was afraid it wouldn't be that good. Thank you guys for your amazing support!**

_The parts written in bold and italic are excerpts from the journal of rock singer, Scarlet Webber._

_Warning: some violence and sexual references, it's not too much but just to be on the safe side_

* * *

"It's okay, boy! Nobody's gonna hurt you."

Dean couldn't help but shiver, it was so cold here and he didn't know actually where he was. He was drugged countless times, he lost track of time, date and the surroundings. Each time he woke up from the drugs he'd find Wayne beside him, smiling that reassuring smile as if he were a priest, injecting him with thousands of weird drugs that stole away his consciousness.

He tried fighting; he kicked Wayne more than once with his bound bare feet, spat on him and tried desperately to make use of Wayne untying his arm to inject him each time. Well who was he fooling? It was Wayne! Ol' Garry Wayne who downloaded his thoughts and knew all about his dreams and nightmares.

Wayne knew about his already desperate intentions, he wouldn't allow him to try; it insulted him to be threatened by a Winchester. He injected him through his thigh instead!

You can't fool Wayne.

"Winchesters are helluva fighters. They never leave a chance to runaway and ruin your perfect plans." Saying this he smacked Dean hard on the face, several times till the guy's nose bled.

"C'mon, Dean. Open your eyes, now. I need to talk to you. It's important."

Dean could see the figure of Wayne through blurry eyes. He was tall, maybe the same height as Sam, he was good looking and he was sad. That was apparent in his eyes. He looked like a cougar that was about to have its best meal. He was always fascinated by cougars, now he was in front of one. That was good, wasn't it?

"I need you to look at me, right into my eyes and think about Dad. Fuckin' John Winchester! 'kay?"

What the hell were Wayne's eyes made from? Opal, sapphire, or maybe garnet? It was hard to tell coz they were so deep and so powerful. Dean was pulled into the eyes by a strong gravitational force that he couldn't fight. He knew he had to force himself free, to try and break out of the spell. The tide was strong and he was just a candle in the wind…a candle in the wind.

"Sodium pentothal." Wayne glared at Dean in frustration as the young man muttered the name in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You shot me with a…truth serum, didn't you? I'm bleeding. Oh, God, I'm bleeding and so are you. You're a sick fuck, Garry! Dad, please don't let him leave!"

"Try to calm down, we still have a long time together. Just take your mind away from all the fear and the worry you have for Dad and Sam."

Wayne's expression darkened as he approached Dean, he came close to the weary, handsome face full of bruises and cuts. Dean was drifting away easily and soon he'd become an easy prey. He wanted to implement fear in the kid's heart. He didn't hate Dean, maybe that's why he patched him up and got out the bullet from his leg. But he hated his strength.

He hated the fact that every time he penetrated the boy's mind and saw through his soul, he received a rush of feelings that nearly blew his head. Love was all he got. Love and worry about others. Others that were safe and far away, sleeping on beds, maybe even having a good time, yet that Dean boy was grateful for that. He was glad they weren't in his place. He was relieved that he received all the pain and was willing to take more and more if that meant they would be secure.

"Sammy!" Wayne became alert and watched as Dean's eyes widened in fear and his body started to shake.

"Stop it Dean, he's safe now! He's safe, just think about Dad."

Dean was lying on Wayne's bed, cuffed to the bed stands. Wayne was sure to make him relaxed and tie him coarsely at the same time. He didn't leave anything to the chances and as much as Dean feared Wayne, the man dreaded him.

"I gotta get outta here. I have to leave. I gotta watch out for Sammy."

Wayne put his hand over Dean's forehead, he wiped away the perspiration and whispered in a confidential tone, "It's okay. You'll take care of him. Just calm down, boy!"

"Where's Sam?"

"If you wanna see him, you gotta listen to me."

"He had to leave, hadn't he? Well the kid's a genius. He's so friggin' smart and he…he never liked hunting. He didn't wanna be with me, or with Dad."

"Well, Dean! I'm sorry to tell you that Dad's an ass!"

"Dad's a hero!"

Wayne's whispers became louder as he said, "Remember Dean, remember how he turned you into a dumb robot. A machine controlled by his vengeance and blood thirst. He's no better than Hitler who used teens to fight for a country taking a one way to hell."

"Sam left for Stanford…he…had to leave. I gotta watch out for Sammy. I saved him and I'll save him till I die."

Wayne hissed in a diabolical tone as he stuck his mouth to Dean's right ear, "You're a damn fool, boy. Sam is now safe. It's you I'm worried about. You'll rot here and still they won't find your corpse. Now tell me, you're too young to die, aren't you?"

Dean was silent for a moment, to Wayne's surprise there were tears rolling down on his cheeks as he whispered in fear, "I… have to w… watch out for Sammy."

Wayne rolled his eyes and shouted impatiently, "Yes, Winchester. Just think about yourself for one fuckin' minute."

"Please don't hurt him."

Wayne couldn't understand why the pleading shook him from the inside, he never thought this boy could plead like a normal human. Even though Dean's eyes were clouded by a thick haze and he didn't appear to be comprehensive of what's happening. His words seemed real and true to the extent that Wayne responded bluntly "I won't!"

Dean stopped shivering and he relaxed completely, even his badly bruised wrists and sore feet hung limply from the cuffs as if they were detached from his body. He talked slowly and in a quivering tone, that Wayne could swear he never saw that man before.

"Dad's comin' to save me but I won't wait for him to come."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to escape again, Dean? You know that won't work out for me, boy. You remember what I did?"

Dean's body stiffened as he stared at the ceiling. He seemed so lost and didn't answer while Wayne tripped to his side and whispered, smoothly and sympathetically as if he cared about Dean, "Listen, Winchester, your Dad is no more heroic than a hyena which is wild but with no guts. Your dad got my son killed and slept with my wife. He fucked her in the stable, right where I tied you up. They were both naked and they never thought I'd find out about them. I didn't find out until my son's murder when John brought me his headless, amputated corpse. It was hard to recognize, if you want my opinion but a father would always know his son. A father would recognize the scent, the scars, the feeling of the skin, that's how I found out. It was him, my boy. My Bradley was killed and this was all your fault, Winchesters."

Wayne wiped his tears and glared at Dean's horrified features as he murmured "This is the tenth anniversary of their betrayal. The killer and the hooker will both pay. I'm sorry Dean, maybe you don't have anything to do with it but watching you handsome, strong and alive eats me from the inside. You put that in your head, you keep it with you everyday and every night. '_My daddy is a frickin' backstabber. My daddy sold me to Wayne.'_ Remember this and you blame me less for it."

Dean panted heavily and coarsely, he screamed at the top of his lungs and shook his head trying to brush off the words Wayne said. He has been trying to gain control over his senses and consciousness but he was too weak to do it.

He couldn't overcome the heavy sedation and the numbness. He couldn't prevent Wayne's words from echoing in the walls of his brain and vibrating in his ears. Wayne's voice was too loud, too commanding, it came from the mouth of a cougar and he was so small, so weak and in desperate need of Dad.

"No, no. Dad is a hero. You're…you're…"

It was difficult to gather his thoughts and talk. It was difficult to think, to breathe, to focus on Wayne's face.

All he could see were the eyes. The big, solemn eyes. They were the only surroundings, they filled the room and his swollen fingers clutched to the sheets underneath him as he mumbled, "I don't believe you!"

Wayne smiled and leaned over him. All Dean could see now was Wayne's face and he dissolved in the rushing power of the eyes. He blinked and his long lashes fluttered in fear as Wayne smiled sadistically and murmured, "Your Dad wasn't that loyal bastard you all thought he was. He forgot all about your Mummy when he saw Violet's rosy nipples. He wasn't that good a player as I heard lately from a third class hooker whom he fucked, but his body was strong and muscular. Full of bruises and fading scars and that attracted women. You know he wasn't very experienced so he slept with Violet without precautions. Oops! She carried his child and tried to runaway from me, that's when I found out all about them. Surprise, Winchester boy! You have a sister."

"That's enough, you fuckin' pig!" Dean screamed and spat on Wayne's face with hatred. He regained his strength for a moment then lost it again and soon the images around him turned into static.

Wayne cleaned his face with the back of his hand, smiled sardonically and moved away from Dean. The young hunter was trying to grip onto consciousness although headache was already hammering into his head with Wayne's black sapphires blocking his vision.

He licked his lips with a dry tongue and waited for what's next. Wayne wasn't gone for long; he returned and closed Dean's mouth firmly with a strip of duct tape.

As Dean moaned and struggled at the gag, Wayne leaned on him again, whispering in what seemed like a nightmare, "You want a proof, Dean. You'll get to meet your sister in person. Guess I wanna convince Papa Winchester to hurry, before it's too late."

Dean's chest moved up and down restlessly, he looked Wayne in the eye and for a moment, Wayne couldn't help but stare at the young man's soul.

He suddenly couldn't take anymore, he left Dean struggling with his own fears and walked away. He didn't know why he wanted so badly to leave this room and stop staring at the boy's face.

When he was outside, standing alone in the darkness heading towards the stable he thought to himself, did Dean and Bradley look alike? Or was it the child caged inside the man that attracted his attention? He would never know, hell he never would!

* * *

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside…Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without…Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow. Oh, but God I want to let it go!_

_**Loud applauds could be heard whenever I held the microphone and sang. It was just me, the song and my band. The audience, however, didn't matter much. Let them be heterosexuals or homos, let them be young or old, rich or poor, I didn't give a shit. As long as they admired my music, I'd love all of them.**_

_**Mostly I'd sing dark and sad songs, Gothic Rock and Christian Rock were my favorites and they inspired me to create the most amazing of songs. I hear some of you coughing, you think I'm a snob? Hell, no!**_

_**How could a pathetic, poor, rather plump rock bitch find her own way except in a local town's bar? I have to love myself and my music or I'd crash like a vase on newly polished ceramic floor.**_

_**In fact, I console myself every night by a huge meal, writing new songs and maybe searching for a handsome guy with a tattoo, a motorcycle and a bottle of champagne.**_

_**That was good for me and fair enough after a long tiring day of wearing my voice out and having my ass grabbed, squeezed and hit by many irritating customers. Phew, now to the important part!**_

_**Why in hell would Garry Wayne call me? Not only this, he even left me a message on my answer machine calling me 'Dragonoid' which is my fave nickname for those who'd be interested!**_

_**He said he had a request and a gift apart from the trash that I brought myself everyday. Fuck Wayne! What did he know about hunger? He has an ammo that'd build an army and a ranch envied by every man in Wyoming.**_

_**Anyway, he wasn't an easy bastard and I hated him and his kind though they don't scare me as much as I scare them. Well I thought I'd give him a try and see what he had in store for me.**_

_**It was an unbelievable bargain!**_

_**He had a package for me if I traveled to the Big Apple to bring him a rich, beautiful high school student. He also said I could have her in the end for myself and he'd keep her alive for me, too. I seriously couldn't believe it. He must be fuckin' kidding!**_

_**But he wasn't, he also told me he'd keep all the hunters that roamed Wyoming off my trail, either by warning me or conning them into something else. Man, that call was so relieving!**_

_**I actually didn't hesitate, got rid of the remains of my last meal; the head, the fingers, the penis and the fuckin' bones, stashed them all in a black plastic bag then hit the road on my 500R Ninja.**_

_**I reached New York after a 2000 mile drive and started working on my plans. This wasn't such a hard case, I kidnapped a couple of kids before when I lived in Memphis and I even grabbed my neighbour, fuckin' Mrs. Tisdale.**_

_**I had to stop and leave the whole state when everybody got suspicious of me and the cops got involved. I learned to steal corpses from graveyards and it cost less but kept the people off my trail.**_

_**What am I? Certainly not a ghoul, they're ugly, huge and ape-like creatures while I'm a pretty pale white woman in my mid-thirties, with extremely long black hair and extremely wide blue eyes. **_

_**What am I? That was the same question I asked my psychiatrist when I sought therapy.**_

"_**Necrophilia." He said it in victory as if he discovered the disease not just diagnosed it.**_

_**I was a scared puppy at that time so I inquired about my disease in a whimper and he just replied coldly and quickly, "It's a certain paraphilic disorder that is characterized by sexual attraction to corpses. Necrophiles usually are motivated by desire for an unresisting and unrejecting sexual partner. There's another point of view suggested by psychologist Erich Fromm, in which he excludes the sexual part and states that Necrophilia is a mere attraction towards anything dead. Your case, I'm afraid is a mix of this and necrophagia which in a simpler word means…Cannibalism!"**_

_**That memory never died in me. The way I trembled in front of him, the way I shuddered at the word cannibal, the way I desperately cried asking what to do and the way I suddenly went wild and…well, ate his nose!**_

_**I smiled to myself as I roamed New York searching for the address that Wayne gave me, it was a certain event, charity crap I think and the stupid girl would be there presenting something. What a bitch! Charity! So not cool!**_

_**She's only fifteen and she's so plunged into social life. When I was her age, I was lonely, shy and absorbed in my cocoon of freckles, writing and listening to Death Metal. Well, they say 'and the results may vary!'**_

_**I ended up stealing corpses and she'd end up as my next meal, now that was cool!**_

_**It was easy joining the event as the fake ID Wayne gave me helped a great deal. But he was stupid enough to give me the name of a famous porn star which attracted attention and all security guys started comparing me to the notorious Jenna Jameson! I'll fuckin' kill Wayne when I go back home.**_

_**The event was as boring as expected with lots of wrinkles, grannies, bunnies and home-made pies! I never understood why humans ate sweets. Sugar itself disgusted me and I couldn't stand its taste on the tip of my tongue. However, I waited for her to shine on stage, presenting Mr. whatever and stepping off stage where she'd be an easy prey.**_

_**I had her pictures with me but she was way more beautiful in real life. She spoke fluently and clearly, her voice soft and her remarks surprisingly witty. I expected this petite blonde to carry a dumb head but apparently I was wrong.**_

_**I waited for her and tricked her by using her mother's name and telling her that she desperately wanted to see her. The girl was reassured by my decent appearance and my warm smile.**_

_**I always succeed at playing the role of an elegant, impressive lady but I get bored of it quickly and return to my black dress, my wine-red chiffon petticoat and my piercings. The girl was smart yet she wasn't that prepared for the ugly truth, humans are evil! **_

_**The moment I was alone with her, I lured her into a stolen black 2000 Hammer Pickup and pistol whipped her as violent and quick as I could, to have her fall on the ground unconscious.**_

_**So that was John Winchester's daughter oh and Violet Sommer's, too. I really hate Violet, she's a third class tramp but John…He's fuckin' hot! I hope his son wouldn't be a disappointment.**_

_**I drove the pickup with the girl cuffed, blind folded and gagged on the back seat. I hummed and tapped on the wheel as the song danced in my head, I was happy and I made a peace treaty with Wayne, that was more than I dreamed for!**_

_**The girl moaned faintly from behind and I laughed then said, "Chill, Aurora. I'm gonna take you on the ride of your life!"**_

_**And the engine roared as I sang along with the song.**_

_"My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing, please don't stop giving me your opinion coz I wanna know what do you think of the fic so far**

**Warning: Some violence**

* * *

Sam started packing his stuff, his Dad was expected at any minute so he had to be prepared. He knew his Dad was the "on time" kinda person so he had to be ready before he listened to more lectures. He kissed Jessica goodbye, made sure she was okay and insisted that she called him when she arrived back to the campus. "I'm worried about you, Sam. Why don't you let me in and tell me what's so screwed to hell about your family?" He wished it was that easy, she'd never understand. 

Sam went out of the suite and entered the lift. He sighed heavily as he remembered Jessica's words. She would never understand. Hell he wished he met her on another planet, that he had a normal boring life and a normal boring family.

He reached the ground floor and held his backpack tight against his body; he was going to meet Dad! How could it get any worse! He stepped out of the lift, walking slowly and tentatively, searching the faces, the moving bodies, the scents for a familiar mass of Old Spice, sweat and warmth.

"Sammy!"

He turned around and gasped as he found Dad, the indestructible John Winchester looking beaten, puffy and vulnerable yet bold and solid like Mount Everest.

Sam straightened up and hissed, "God, Dad! I…"

His Dad cut him shortly by saying; in the saddest tone he'd ever heard, "It's been a long time, Sammy! I haven't seen you since we had our last fight. I can't believe this is the last memory you had of Dean."

Of all the strange replies Sam could think of, he never expected himself to say it, "I'm sorry, Dad!"

John didn't blame him, didn't bark orders or walk away on him. He just approached and held him in a strong, fatherly hug!

"Dean!" John muttered under his breath and as Sam left his father's embrace, he was surprised to find the older hunter crying. Sam choked on his own tears as he whispered, "We'll find him. I know we will but Dad you'll have to tell me everything."

John seemed hesitant but he nodded his head stiffly and headed towards the exit. Sam thought that the sight of John in the lobby of a grand hotel was an interesting one. John didn't seem to fit the luxury and the sense of class that spread all over the place.

In his worn out jeans and faint-brown leather jacket, John made the scene out of harmony, he looked more of a freak and didn't actually belong to the whole atmosphere. It was just like a Beethoven orchestra using Richard Sambora as one of their players.

Sam followed his Dad out and as he saw the Impala parked outside he felt a lump in his throat. Dean would never allow anybody to drive his car, not even his Dad, forgetting the fact that the car was John's before he had her as his eighteenth birthday present. "Nobody understands that babe as much as I do. We have natural chemistry and we've had it even before Dad handed her to me."

How he missed those remarks! He wished he could turn back time and enjoy every bit of Dean's sarcasm instead of hating it and ignoring it in an attempt to shut his brother up.

"Get in the car, Sammy. We're heading straight to Wyoming. "

"Wyoming? Why Wyoming, shouldn't we start our investigations first?"

"Not this time. I know the place and I know what Wayne wants."

"Who's this Wayne guy, really? And how the hell do you know where he's keeping Dean?"

"I just know." John said it firmly and started the engine, before he could put his hands on the wheel, Sam stopped the engine, snatched the keys and ordered, "Before we start this, I want you to know something. I'm not an obedient, mute soldier, Dad and I'm not a robot. I want to know what's goin' on exactly and I demand it or else I'd leave you here and start the search on my own."

John chuckled to himself, glancing at Sam with the corner of his eye, "Like hell you would!"

Sam became frustrated and muttered through clenched teeth, "Don't push me!"

"Where the fuck were you when that happened, huh? Suddenly you care about your brother and you desperately want to find him. That's loads of crap, Sam. You abandoned us and you were ashamed of us and our job. You wanted normal and that's what we get because of your stupid, irrational goddamed acts, your brother is kidnapped and he's in the hands of a sadistic bastard who hates me to death."

"Who the hell is that sadistic fuckin' bastard, Dad? I have the right to know. You have no right to keep me in the dark. We're alone on this and whether you like it or not you have to tell me everything so that I can manage."

Sam caught his breath and shook his head in disbelief. His Dad blamed him for Dean's disappearance. His Dad never changed and that pissed him. He still treated him like a seven year old and expected him to swallow his questions and move on with the case ahead.

He was about to burst again when John sighed heavily, tilted his head to look out of the open window and said, "Looks like it's gonna rain. We better talk over a cup of coffee in a nearby Café. There's a lot to tell and it eats me up from the inside that it happened and now Dean's payin' for it."

"What happened, Dad?"

John extended his palm to Sam, a weary expression on his face that made Sam hand him the keys without a word. He resembled a wounded lion, dying lonely in the forest yet unable to admit defeat as he clenched to his former pride. Sam lowered his head in resentment, maybe he pushed his Dad too much, the man went through a lot and yet he had to deal with all of these issues. As the engine roared and the Impala glided smoothly on the road, Sam wondered how bad the situation could be.

* * *

"I made some mistakes, son. I'm not that perfect father Dean thought I was, maybe you were more logical than your brother." 

John stopped to sip some coffee from his paper cup while Sam was silent for a moment. He didn't know if he was supposed to like or hate that.

He always scolded his Dad and never agreed with him, he also hated Dean's blind obedience to Dad but deep inside, he still carried that little child who believed that Dad was right. Dad will come back in the end, finish everything and ask his boys if they were okay. He wasn't sure if he liked his theory to win over Dean's.

John scoffed harshly and when Sam's attention shifted to him, he smiled faintly and said, "I donno if I'm supposed to say that to you, Sammy, but I got a man killed while I went on a hunt with him. He wasn't a man, literally a kid, two or three years younger than you by that time. His father never forgave me for letting his son die and I… I guess I never forgave myself."

Sam stiffened in his chair and swallowed hard as he said, "This boy's father, he took Dean for revenge, why didn't he do it before? Why now? And what does Dean have to do with your shit?"

"Well I also slept with the man's wife. That was before his son died. But his son's death has nothing to d…"

John couldn't describe the look of horror on Sam's face; the man shot from his chair and glared at his father, through gritted teeth he whispered, "You slept with another man's wife. Not some person, a friend of yours! How could you? I mean this perfect father crap and the hunting burden…all that was a lie."

John didn't move or even flinch, he just responded coldly, "Was it crap for you? Was it a lie for you? If yes then it's the same for me."

Although Sam wanted nothing more than to punch his Dad in the face he stood there, eyes directed to John, accusing him mercilessly for everything that happened then mumbled, "I donno what to say."

"Say you'll be with me till we find Dean. Say you'll stay and follow my orders till we find your brother. Wayne is a sadistic sonovabitch and since his son died he's gotten crazier than ever. Promise you'll stay with me and do what I tell you, I don't want your brother to be alone when all this is done."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Wayne, it's the final battle for me and him. He took one of my boys and I'll never let him live after that. He won't let me live, either. So it's either me or him. It's like a quick draw contest, two men, two guns, two bullets…and let's see who dies."

"So that's your plan, huh? You don't even care for Dean, all you care about is yourself, you selfish bastard."

"You watch your tongue with me, boy. I'm your father, never forget it."

John sounded firm and serious. He threw some money on the table then headed outside the Café with Sam in his trail. Sam hurried and stood in front of his father just as he was about to get in the car. John looked Sam in the eye and ordered, "Get outta my way, Sammy."

"I won't allow you to put Dean in danger."

"I said fuck off!"

"I don't care what you say, Dad. Dean's suffering because of you. He's been whipped over a hundred times, tied up like a wild animal in the zoo, shot and he hasn't eaten since they kidnapped him and why the hell did I leave? I shouldn't have left him."

Sam wiped his face with his palms and looked up to see his Dad watching him with curiosity and doubt. The expected interrogation followed as John asked, his eyes fixed on Sam's troubled features, "How the hell did you know that?"

Sam answered solemnly as he walked to the other side of the car, "I just knew!"

"Don't you lay that shit on me, how did you know about what happened to your brother? Did Wayne call you?"

Sam didn't answer, he just stood by the car and said trying to calm down, "Dad, I left my girlfriend in the middle of New York, shoved normalcy behind my ass and went on this crusade with you just to save Dean. I can't stand it if Dean suffers anymore and I won't let that happen, so we go after the Wayne guy, save Dean, follow your master plan and make sure Dean won't be in danger. I'll cooperate, I swear and I won't ask you too many questions but after this thing is finished, I can't assure you how I'll react or what I'll do."

John stood still for a moment, he obviously didn't know what to do or how to answer his son. In the end he just submitted, entered the car and lit the ignition.

Sam was soon next to him, frowning as he watched through the window refusing to look John in the eye. John bit his lower lip then scoffed, "You know, I feel bad about Dean disappearing, too. I mean, I send him on hunts alone and sometimes he's out all by himself and wouldn't return till next day. But deep down, I'd know where he's, what he's doing. I'd know that he was safe."

"Dad our life is anything but safe!"

"At least you said our life, last time I heard you it was _my crusade_!"

"I…I…just didn't want that sort of life, Dad!"

"Yeah, I know. Dean accepted it, though. He so much believed in our family, maybe more than anybody else did. Hell I wish he'd stay like that till the end. I gotta find that kid, I gotta save him. He's the only proof that I didn't totally screw up!"

Sam glanced at his Dad from the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. John was barely holding on together. He needed Dean. He loved his boys very much and Sam knew his Dad wouldn't bear another loss in the family.

"We'll find Dean. That's all that matters." He paused slightly then whispered, "Dad."

John turned to him with tears in his eyes and all they could hear afterwards was the roar of the Impala on the road.

* * *

He lay numb on the floor, senseless, motionless and dizzy. He couldn't count the number of times he'd been drugged, let alone slapped. How many days he'd been here? From the sense of hunger and his terribly dry throat he'd assume they've been two or three days. Maybe less and maybe more. 

Where was Dad? He began losing hope that somebody might find him or that he might escape this friggin' hell. Well back then he was sure he'd get himself out of any trouble, kick the bastards' asses and maybe save someone else along with him but now, he couldn't even breathe without choking on his own blood.

_"You won, Wayne. I already lost hope."_ That's what he told himself, trembling and curling into a tight ball as far as his position allowed him.

Wayne wanted to deprive him of his strength and his wits, he damned succeeded. With his hands cuffed behind his back and his feet cuffed together and chained to one of the pipes, he was losing sensation in his limbs and he wondered if he'd be able to walk when his Dad came to free him.

Would Dad actually come? The hell he would, why was he acting like a five year old anyway? He wasn't supposed to cling to that hope, was he? What made matters worse was the damn weather. It was extremely hot in the morning that sweat covers him and soaks his jeans, and fuckin' cold at night where sweat dries on his skin, adding a cold, wet sensation that irritates him and wakes him from his groggy, uncomfortable sleep.

He was in a very small room -or a basement- but he was certain he was underground, for he could tell the smell was terrible and the air was thick, smelling of rusty metal and animal piss. Darkness was also prevailing, he could never tell when it was day or night, he didn't know how he'd react to seeing the sun again, been in the dark since he was kidnapped.

He grunted at the thought and closed his eyes in a silent meditation. He wanted to get the hell outta here and the next time he'd see a weirdo friend of Dad's he'd shoot his whiny ass and wouldn't give a fuck.

What about Sam? Did Dad tell him? He couldn't remember when he had this dream about him, he told him everything in the dream, every single bit and already Sam didn't seem to bear. He wouldn't want Sammy to see him so weak, so small in front of the massive destruction being his captor.

Dean could tell the drugs that were forced in his system weakened him like a bitch and on top of all; the Sodium Pentothal experience wasn't an easy one. He woke from the dreamy state he'd been in to suffer complete drowsiness and numbness, his head pounded like a hammer and his wounds had a life of their own. He saw the world blurred and colorless with the only words he could hear being Wayne's lies about his Dad.

Were they actually lies? He shook his head strongly and opened his eyes, slowly regaining his senses. Of course they were! Dad would never do such a thing, he loved Mum to death. Well yeah he loved Mum but… Mum was gone and John was a man after all. He wasn't a sex machine but he was allowed to have fun once in a while. He was just sure as hell that Dad would never have sex with a married woman, let alone his friend's wife. Dad was higher on morality standards than Dean even if he was a non-believer, besides he wasn't silly to get attached to some married chick.

Reaching this conclusion Dean opened his eyes widely and took a deep breath. He tried to brush away the weight of the tape resting heavily on his mouth as he scanned the area around him slowly, trying to pierce the tomb-like darkness with his eyes till he noticed the small, pathetic heap on the other side of the basement. His intestines tied into a knot and he swallowed hard as he remembered,

_"__You'll get to meet your sister in person. Guess I wanna convince Papa Winchester to hurry, before it's too late."_

Was Wayne telling the truth? If not, why was this poor girl here? She looked in a worse state than his, fear and terror added to her seemingly bloody forehead and the manner she was tied up in.

The bastards thought she was strong enough to be curled in a heap, cuffed, gagged and scared to hell. Dean felt more frustrated than ever; the girl even seemed too young, barely sixteen and he was surprised at how clearly his mind worked in inspecting her, despite the current circumstances.

The girl seemed to notice him, she let out some muffled cries and sniffed heavily as she swallowed her tears back, unable to breathe as mucus blocked her nostrils. Dean's anger flared as he watched the little girl, sister or no sister she wasn't supposed to be here underground and taken by a lousy Mad Max- Blade kinda guy. He had to do something.

He looked around him in despair when an idea lit in his head. It might not work but it was shameful for a Winchester not to try. He moved his head towards the pipe behind him, moving slowly and cautiously so he wouldn't tear the welts on his back, he didn't know how many there were but he could feel them everywhere and every inch of his back ached with sharp, stinging pain.

He rested his cheek on the pipe, breathing in deeply then started rubbing his cheek against the hard metal. It hurt and there didn't seem to be any progress in removing the tape but bit by bit, the tape was peeled away along with some of his skin.

Five minutes and his mouth was freed, his cheek bled a little and he was panting from the exertion of his painful position and his stiffened muscles but he was happy. His voice came out as strong and trustworthy as it could get as he said, "Hey, I'm Dean. I'm…uh, I'm wonderin' if you were tied to the pipe like me or you're free."

The girl didn't seem coherent enough and continued sobbing, though Dean could tell, her sobs decreased. He said reassuringly as he rested his bloody cheek on the ground and breathed slowly, trying to ignore the heat and the cramp in his muscles, "Listen, I know you're scared and probably wondering why you're here and why this sonovabitch's holding you. I have a theory but you have to help me, please."

He could tell from the girl's silence that she was somehow alert. He considered this to be a good start so he asked in a deep calm voice, trying to comfort her, "Look, I just have one question, you can't answer, I know but you can do what I'm tellin' you. If you're not chained to something, in other words, if you're tied up but you can move freely please come here towards me and I'll try and remove the tape, 'kay? I just took off mine but yours will be easier to remove. Can you try and crawl to me?"

He waited for the answer, heart pumping loudly in his ears, he wanted to try and relieve the girl in any possible way and talking to her was the only thing he could do; at least for now.

He felt movement and to his relief a body moved slowly and painfully in his direction. He could tell the girl was in pain but at least she fought and fought till she reached him.

He sensed her little head resting on his chest and he inhaled in deeply whispering, "Okay, baby. It's okay. Just lemme see your face and try to place your gag in front of my mouth. There'll be a lot of lickin' and smoochin' but that's all for the greater good."

Seconds passed before she slowly responded, placing her taped mouth right in front of his dry lips, he searched for the tip of the tape and began peeling it till the girl was finally free. He spat the gag and asked her in concern, "Are you okay?"

She answered, her voice soft, shaky and weary, "She ate it!"

Dean frowned and asked, "What?"

The girl replied in fear as she was on the verge of a breakdown, "She ate my left thumb! The cannibal woman, she…ate…my…finger!"

She threw her head on his chest again and sobbed as hard as she could till she nearly tore the fabric of his shirt and as he questioned harshly, "What are you talkin' about?"

"The woman who kidnapped me, she ate my finger. She said she was hungry, stopped in the middle of the road and I heard her apologizing softly like it was nothing, then I felt her teeth bite my thumb, in a moment, it was gone. She had sharp teeth that felt like a saw but the saw was on my own skin this time and it cut so hard. The pain, God the pain was unbearable, I couldn't breathe or think or even cry. I just felt nauseous, I couldn't fight her she was very strong."

"Who the hell is this cannibal? Was she with Wayne…uh, the black guy who I think brought you here?"

"I know who you're talkin' about, he didn't bring me here she just brought me to him. This Wayne was pissed at her and he patched up my wound neatly but he didn't realize my head was bleeding, I was hoping he could take the gag off so I could tell him, it hurts."

He felt her blood wetting his shirt and he was furious, He swore to God he'd kill Wayne and the psycho he hired when he got out of his bounds. Hurting him was something and torturing the poor girl by removing her thumb, he wasn't sure of the eating part, though.

"Why did you say she ate it? You saw her biting it or…"

"No, I was blindfolded but I felt her teeth gnawing at my thumb, I heard the chewing, the crushing and grinding and I think I heard her crush the bones, her teeth were so strong and she snatched the thumb in one bite. She didn't stop the bleeding neatly though, she used coffee."

Dean couldn't help dropping his lower jaw in terror, what the hell was he hearing? What was this creature was it supernatural or just a Hannibal Lecter clone? Why did Wayne use her and why kidnap a poor child? Was this pretty little mess his sister?

The thought brought tears to his eyes and he whispered, "I promise I'll cut her tongue when we get outta here."

The girl mocked painfully, "Huh, you're so optimistic, getting outta here is impossible, let's just hope they kill us fast and painless."

"Are you kidding? Nobody's gonna hurt ya! Not when I'm around."

"And who are you, excuse me but you're tied up and wounded just like me."

"Well I always get in and out of trouble."

"Why, are you Superman?"

"Nope. I'm Dean. What's your name?"

"Aurora!"

"Nothing bad's gonna happen to ya. Not when I'm around, Aurora."

She knew he was tied up, wounded and broken. She smelt copper and chloroform in every word he muttered. She even sensed he'd been soaked in his sweat and maybe urine for more than one day.

He was a hopeless case, yet, she couldn't help feel safe and sound as her head buried in his extremely strong chest. His harsh commanding voice and the traces of beauty she glimpsed from him in the dark allowed her to calm a little. He said it was goin' to be okay and she believed him. Holy God she believed him!

Dean sighed in relief as he heard her steady breath and though sweaty and puffy, he was content. He'd save the girl and hell, he fought some tears that escaped him unwillingly as he murmured "Dad, why didn't you tell me we had a sister!"


	7. Chapter 7

**There's less action, more drama in this chappy but I thought it was necessary for development of some characters**

* * *

"Violet, what the hell's gotten into you, baby?" Cerise could be a mean bitch whenever she wanted. Owning one of the top stripping clubs in Brooklyn, she was a woman on top, or that was what she thought she was. 

Violet looked her friend in the eye and whispered bluntly, "Nothin', thank you for the bail, Cerise. I'll pay you when I find a decent source of money."

Cerise grabbed Violet by the arm, stopping her from motioning forward and yelled, "You don't lay that shit on my, Violet. I wanna know what's goin' on. I bailed you outta jail and you were accused of kidnapping, a teenage girl whom you said was your daughter, but her parents accused you of her kidnapping and… and later your attorney came and got you outta the case with a click of his fingers as he…"

Violet interrupted her sharply as she got out of her grip and headed to the car, "I fully know what happened, babe. You don't have to remind me. The Foresters fuckin' hate me and they didn't even take care of my daughter. They lost Aurora and I'm not sure how much I'll take anymore."

Violet was now leaning on the car hood, hiding her face in her palms, desperately fighting tears. Cerise watched her silently for a moment, then she gently touched her shoulder.

Violet raised her eyes to meet her friend's inquiring look. She grunted angrily and stated, "Yes, Aurora is John's daughter."

Cerise's eyes widened and she yelled again, "Holy Fuck! John Winchester, the guy you cheated on Wayne with?"

Violet nodded nervously, "Oh, yeah. The Winchester himself. In all his fuckin' glory."

She got in the car and as Cerise jumped in beside her, the expected interrogation started as her friend started the engine.

"Why didn't you tell 'im?"

"I…did!"

"Well…?"

"He didn't believe me!"

Cerise nearly hit the car in front of her when she heard the answer. She shifted in her seat to face Violet who took out a cigarette and started smoking.

Cerise shouted hysterically, obviously offended by Violet's devil-may-care-face, "Really he actually didn't?"

"Yep!"

"What did he think was the result of him putting his dick in you?"

"Reaching his orgasm, I guess."

Violet blew clouds of suffocating smoke out of her lips and Cerise continued, driving as hilariously as Herbie, "The sonovabitch! How could he do that?"

"He did it long time ago, Cerise. I was just stupid to ask him the same thing twice. John has ethics, he and I were just a one night stand. I wasn't supposed to keep her."

"What're you talking about? He sure as hell had ethics when he fucked his best friend's wife then let his son die. John is a selfish bastard. He's always been like that!"

"Wayne is the one who took my child."

Cerise was stunned, she slowed down as Violet continued through her tears, "He told me 'It's payback time' and I thought it was all about me and I didn't fuckin' care, alright? Hell I'm already doomed and stopped lookin' for salvation long time ago."

"You're not the only woman in the world to cheat on your hubby."

"You don't get it, d'ya? I sent Aurora away to be safe, I didn't want my job to trouble her or put her in danger. I put her out of Wayne's league, safe and sound with the perfect family and perfect lifestyle, yet he reached her and snatched her punishing me for a shit that I did, long time ago. It's been ten years for God's sake and he still wants revenge,"

"and crappy shitty Johnny got out of it clean, just because it was your daughter. Now you're all in it, alone, accused of kidnapping your own daughter while he's restin' his full ass on a…crappy shitty porch."

Violet lit another cigarette as she mumbled seriously, "His son is kidnapped, too. He's a very good looking young man and he's helping John with the job. Wayne took him and left a bloodbath behind. John was seriously injured when I found him."

Cerise lifted an eyebrow in confusion and she laughed sarcastically, "You feel pity for him."

"Yeah, I do."

"Why is that?"

"I know what it's like to lose your child and not have one goddamed trusted official resource on your side. Other parents go to the cops seek security and all but us, it's me against the world theme and this time we got Wayne. The best hunter around, smart, esper, dangerous and strong. I know John was an asshole and he abandoned me, but I don't hate him. I don't want his son to die, in fact, I wish Wayne would keep the boy and Aurora together, maybe he'd protect her. Winchesters have their flaws but they're real men and they're suicidal when someone else's life is at stake."

"Really, that's why John didn't give a shit about you and…"

"He didn't know she was kidnapped, Cerise. Knock it off!"

"What happens when he knows, huh? Tell me."

Seeing that they reached Cerise's club, Violet opened the door of the car and shot out racing to the front door. Cerise gritted her teeth in anger and followed her friend, ready to crack her neck as soon as she found her.

Inside the club, everything was going so well, Cerise was greeted by everyone and she watched as one of her girls pole danced in front of one of her favourite customers.

The customer noticed Cerise and greeted her, "Hey Black Beauty, what ya doin' here? I thought you'd stay in your office like a proud little queen."

Cerise giggled and shoved her arms around him saying, "There ain't no black queen, Ames, besides, I can't find myself except in here, with the heat'n'beat, the girls dancin' everywhere, reminds me of the old days."

There was a tap on her shoulders and when she turned around she saw Violet with a worried expression on her face. Cerise asked her quietly, "What's wrong?"

Violet looked around then replied, "He's here!"

"Wayne?"

"No, John. He's here and I guess he's lookin' for me. What am I supposed to do?"

"What's this, Jr. High?"

"I just don't want him with me, I know what he'll say, he's doing it outta pity and doesn't believe that she's his daughter. No, thank you I'll do it on my own."

Cerise turned to Ames, smiled sweetly at him as she grabbed Violet's arm, "See you around, sugar!"

She dragged Violet along till they reached a safe place then hissed to her as she scanned the place quickly, "Where's he?" Violet jerked her head towards one of the poles and there Cerise saw John Winchester, staring blankly at a stripper who tried desperately to attract his attention but to no avail.

Cerise pressed her lips admiringly and whispered, "Well he's slammin' handsome, a bastard but handsome. He didn't change since the last time I saw him.

"You only saw him once."

"How old is he?"

Violet glared at her then shifted her attention to John saying, "Stay with me, he's here but he'll never admit to the daughter thing all he's gonna do is order me with this marine tone of his to follow him or come with him or whatever shit he might think of."

"Why don't you…?"

"Miss Sommer?"

They both turned to see a huge young man standing politely at a short distance and looking as harmless as ever. He towered both of them as she looked at Violet with an interest mixed with impatience.

Violet's eyes flickered with recognition while Cerise clicked her tongue in amusement as she hushed, "Hey sugar? How come I don't see ya around so often?"

Sam shifted his feet uneasily and Violet could tell his cheeks flushed red as he murmured, "I'm not here for…uh, you know?"

Violet shouted suddenly in alarm, "Oh my God! John's coming, what the hell does he want?"

She turned to Sam asking harshly, "Are you his other son?"

Sam looked puzzled so she added in the same manner, "Samuel. The one who doesn't live with John anymore?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself; your Dad loves you to death."

She saw the unexplainable expression on his cute face and didn't wait for an answer, instead, she headed towards John and wrapped her arms in front of her breast demanding in frustration, "What the hell are you doin' here?"

Taken aback by her attack John couldn't help the trembling in his voice as he answered, looking at Sam while doing so, "I came to take you with us so we can all look for your daughter."

"Our daughter!" One brow arched in challenge, arms wrapped tighter, Violet looked like a caged animal fighting for its release.

John sighed heavily and tried to be patient, "Okay, our daughter! We have to team together to find her, it's Wayne who kidnapped her, isn't it?"

He arms fell limp to her sides and surprisingly tears sprung to her eyes as she answered sadly, "Yes, I think so! I was accused of kidnapping her, though. Her parents accused me."

John stiffened as he repeated, "Her parents?"

"Yes, she was adopted when she was nine, John. I sent her away, gave my girl to a family, a rich and good one. I didn't want her to live the life we live. I thought it would be safer."

"Safer?! What the hell are you talkin' about? You sent her away when the only safe place for her would be beside you? You know there's no safe, Violet. The world is cruel and ugly, it's a bloodbath everywhere and the only safe place for our children is next to us."

"It's funny that you're saying this as your son was kidnapped because of you when he was supposedly safe and secure, by your side. Sometimes I think we are the lethal, John. We're trouble and they get in trouble because of us and our fuckin' job."

She stopped as she saw John's face darken and his tone weaken as he whispered, ''Hell, yeah this is not the first time for me to hear that. Maybe you're right."

Of all the crazy things in the world, Violet couldn't believe that John would agree with her, she never expected this defeat and she hated it. It hurt to see John like that; vulnerable and small in front of his son's disappearance.

He looked over her shoulders to see Sam talking to Cerise, quite embarrassed. She turned to look at the son of the man she loved and said, "He looks like you. Same hair color, same sad eyes, but can I say he's more decent and polite, he has an undeniable perfection tone that makes me wonder, how did you of all people bring him up like that?"

John shrugged his shoulders in a devil-may-care manner and sighed harshly. Violet could swear his breath was a mixture of Old Spice and tequila. She never missed the scent.

"So what's our daughter's name?"

She looked at him suspiciously but answered as quick as possible, glancing around to escape his haunting eyes, "Aurora, I named her Aurora."

"What a name? Couldn't pick an easier name, huh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call her Samantha or Deana, so we could keep the royal names in the family."

"Does she know you're her mother?"

"Yes but since she went to live with her new parents, she refused to see me. They told me she was ashamed of my job."

"Who told you?"

"Her foster parents, Emily and Cleve Forester, that's what they told me when I went to visit her, two years after I gave her to them. We had it written in the contract that I should never have further contact with her but…but…"

"You're her mother. Maybe her feelings are different, Vi. Maybe you could try and reach her without…"

"I already did that," the tears forming in her eyes now were rolling smoothly down her face, "I tried to catch her after school, I even brought a present along with me but she threw it in my face and asked me to leave. She told me she was too bright to stay by my side and that if I were her mother I'd never have given her to another family. She told me that they were her family, not me. She told me to leave and I guess I just submitted."

Now she was sobbing and sniffing, John had already grabbed her and held her tight, in his strong mass of muscles and sweat. She shivered and he murmured, "God, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Violet."

"She thought I was a tramp, buddy. She thought I was a whore and I couldn't tell her I was a hunter. I wish…I wish I'd never met you, John."

"What did you do after she told you so? Don't tell me you just left!"

"Well, I left. I left her and went back to her so-called house and there I had a fight where I broke some ribs of two of the security guys and Cleve's nose. I was about to reach for the Momma bitch but they already called the police and I had to runaway. I ran outta New York and swore never to come back unless my daughter needed me personally. I guess now's a good time."

She paused then snorted faintly as she looked up at John, already smiling, and said, "How did you know I'd never leave in peace?"

"I just know."

"I love you, John."

"We'll find her. I promise."

He hesitated a little, looked at her pleading eyes and knew he'd never catch her weak again; he couldn't help but kiss her pout lips, hungrily, warmly and deeply. Their tongues met fast and already she reached for his teeth and started caressing them with wicked passion. He gave in to the moment and smoothed her hair with his hands while she grabbed his neck and held on tight to it. He knew he had a lot to do and he was scared as hell of the future but the moment was strong and all the other thoughts were swept away by the heat storming out of their bodies.

"Dad!"

John got out of her grip and watched as Sam looked at him in terror. Violet was wiping her lips and trying to fix her messy hair, but there was no sign of embarrassment on her face.

She stood there watching Sam's expressions in carelessness while John swallowed hard and said nothing. Sam eyed Violet from head to toe in disgust and murmured, "I'll wait in the damned car!"

He left with frustration and his feet thumped loud on the floor as he disappeared into the crowds of dancing people. Before John could say anything, Violet whispered coldly, "Go!"

He watched her, puzzled as she continued, pointing in Sam's direction, "I don't belong with you and your son, John. I'll find Aurora on my own. You just…"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and barked through gritted teeth, "I'll find Aurora! I'll find my son and my daughter."

"I won't come with you, buddy. I'm not part of your family, I'll never be. I don't want to. God bless your son. Go and find her. I'll stay."

"But…"

"Bring them back. Bring them alive."

He held her tight and left, penetrating the madness and the mess of colored lights. In his dark clothes and black beard, he looked doomed and dead. And so she was.

_"Holding my last breath, safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight."_

Violet glanced at the source of sound, the beautiful extremely tall, extremely pale white girl, with her long black hair and twinkling wild blue eyes. The girl was dressed in a thin black bikini and a weird red petticoat that didn't seem to match whatever she was wearing. Her voice was strong and wounded; she could scream at the top of her lungs, pole dance and seduce dozens of men while attaining the required sadness in her song.

Violet thought they used lighter tunes in stripping clubs, she never found a Goth performer stripping before and it was an interesting sight to watch, anyway. Besides, there was something wicked and scary about the girl. Something in her dance moves, in her wide eyes, in her songs, Violet couldn't tell but it scared her to death.

"Pandora a.k.a The Stripping Snow White. She's my greatest success. Since she showed up the club has been makin' money more than ever. The bitch's voice puts a spell on everybody includin' silly old me. She's all that."

Violet turned to see Cerise standing right behind her, holding a glass of champagne and smiling excitedly. Violet could see she was happy about her creepy performer and to compliment her she said, "Looks like a missing piece in a Romero movie."

Cerise threw her head backwards and laughed loudly, "You're a total corny bitch. She's adorable." She then had a sneaky expression on her face as she whispered in Violet's ears, "How about Johnny? Is he a Romero fan?"

Violet smiled and looked away while her friend threw her arm around her neck and pulled her back gently, imitating baby-talk, "Oh Violet, I can't live without you. You're so sexy in your tight low slung pants and the curve of your waist gives me horny dreams about ya."

"John is actually pathetic with words besides this is more like a Freddie Prinze Junior kinda love."

"Yeah I bet John's kinda love would be grabbing you and sucking your lips like a lost traveler who just found water in Kalahari. He didn't even mind his youngest who looked like he was about to throw up. By the way do you think that boy might have a taste for older women, not very old like fifteen-twenty years older?"

Violet smirked then turned again to watch Snow White, who was dancing bare naked now, rolling her legs round the pole like a mad witch offering a sacrifice. Their eyes met and Pandora smiled coyly then sent her a kiss through the air. Though merely a normal, insignificant gesture, Violet couldn't help the chill that ran up her spine. The girl looked like a member of the Firefly family. She'd be damned if she wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanna thank my amazing reviewers who never stopped reviewing and took time to encourage me on each chapter. Thank you, I love you all guys.**

**This chapter is pretty intense and there's some violence, please tell me your opinion coz the story is coming to an end. Hope you like it, R&R!**

* * *

Dean woke up feeling dizzy and feverish. So it wasn't just the atmosphere, he was extremely hot, burning if he was allowed to say it. He started trembling a little but he wanted to hide it so that the girl wouldn't be scared. He couldn't be weak now, not when somebody was in need of him. But this wasn't weakness, he was in fever and he couldn't help the dryness, the swelling of his wounds nor the tender shivering in his limbs.

"Dean! Dean! Oh my God you're shaking. You're burning and your wounds haven't stopped bleeding. We have to do something"

"Thanks for reminding me of it, in answer to the second remark, we can do no shit. Forget about me, I'm thinkin' about a way to get you outta here."

"You have a fever, Dean. If left like that a while longer, your condition will be worse. You might even die!"

He smiled and said in a tone he tried to make reassuring, "C'mon, I'm fine could've been worse! You just lost your thumb and you're talkin' about some wacky fever. I'm alright."

She wanted to argue but she knew he was so stubborn to admit sickness; she brushed her cheek against his scruffy beard. It hurt a little but to her it was a very comforting feeling and it gave her signs of safety and…well she could tell she had fallen badly for the guy.

The way he ordered her around, the way he comforted her, the way his muscles moved stiffened underneath his shirt. The way he pronounced her name, it was the best time she'd ever heard the word Aurora.

She wasn't the kind of girl to fall for any handsome hunk, back at school she had many cute pals and teachers. She knew a lot of the gorgeous boys had a crush on her and many of them asked her out but she wasn't the type of girl to give in to any boy or to get involved in a silly relationship until she found the right person. Instead, she refused all these offers and invitations, keeping all the guys a safe distance from her.

She saw herself too bright to get involved in a relationship with a person who had no privilege except for being the head of the baseball team or looking a little bit like Brad Pitt. She was different from everybody, getting involved in all sorts of social activity, writing articles for the school's magazine alongside cheerleading yet isolating herself in a small precious world of thinking, philosophy and meditation.

She loved Red Hot Chili Peppers, Che Guevara and dancing. People thought she was crazy and her Mum desperately tried changing her, making her a perfect girl with suitable hobbies but she'd never change. Her idol was Avril Lavigne and she used the gal's songs as a brief bio to introduce herself to new friends or on message boards on different social utility website.

She sighed shakily then started humming one of her favourite Avril songs. Dean snapped back impatiently, trying to focus on anything but his pain, "Knock it off, will ya? What the hell is this kinda music?"

Aurora looked at his face, seemingly pale even though it was very dark, "It's Avril Lavigne, don't you know her?"

"Can't stand anything released after the eighties?"

"You're a fan of classic rock?"

"Honey I never listen to anything but classic rock. Old glorious days of Zeppelin, Metallica, Rolling Stones, Queen, Alice Cooper and also Aerosmith. You don't listen to that kinda music, you've no taste at all."

"Oh really, I don't. Well tell you what I actually hate these artists, I'm a huge rock fan but mullet rock…ugh!"

Dean snorted then murmured, "You just sound like Sammy."

"Who's Sammy?"

"My brother, he's a huge fan of any rock band starting after the nineties. His favorite is Greenday, says they have a style. He friggin' demands that I update my music collection."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about. Your brother sounds like a cool guy, he's your only sibling?"

"Yeah," he paused a little then added, "You don't have any, do you?"

"Not that I know of!"

"Well that oughta be the creepiest answer I've ever heard!"

Aurora smiled and slid smoothly resting her weary head on his chest, she could swear she felt the nipple beneath her and she smiled. God, this man was amazing. She forgot all about the fear and the pain and lay there content and peaceful.

"I was adopted when I was nine, my real mother was a whore who couldn't afford bringing me up so she gave me for adoption. I don't even know who my father was."

Dean silenced for a moment then stated in a-matter-of-fact-tone "My mother died in a fire."

Aurora was shocked, she felt the hot sweaty body shiver underneath her bloody hair, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"My adoptive parents are really nice, they treat me in the best way and I never feel needy in our house. They're rich, sophisticated and classy. With them I live a perfect life."

Dean muttered, completely bored, "Sounds very perfect to me."

Aurora didn't recognize the sarcasm in his tone as she continued, "I was well bred and raised by the perfect nannies, on the age of twelve I could fluently speak German, French and Italian."

"On the age of nine I failed my English exams."

She laughed but her laugh died as they heard the sound of unbolting a door. Aurora soon forgot everything and remembered her lost thumb, the cuffs gnawing at her wrists and ankles and the wound on the back of her head. She whispered hysterically in Dean's ears, "They'll take another finger. They'll cut me to pieces. Oh God!"

Dean tried sitting up, as he rested his weak form to the pipe, he ordered the girl firmly, "Stay behind me. No one will hurt ya. I'll be dead before it happens."

She whispered frantically as slow, steady footsteps approached, "Don't you dare say it, you're no good to me when you're dead."

Dean swallowed hard and cursed silently at his total helpless position. His wrists were no more covered by skin, flesh mingled with the metal of the cuffs forming a bloody, painful mass. His hands were frighteningly numb and he wondered if he'd lose a limb when he got out. If he got out of this!

"Hey Dean. Having fun yet?"

Dean swallowed hard as he tried making up the form of the silhouette standing in front of him. It was Wayne of course, he'd never forget the deep sad voice and to him it was like a Minotaur's angry snort. He cast a protective armor over Aurora's small figure and muttered, hatred sipping through every breath he exhaled, "You're not puttin' your hands on her, Wayne. It's you and me!"

Aurora shivered as she watched Wayne's shadow move slowly to unchain Dean's feet from the pipe and he held the chain tightly saying, "You're not in the position to give orders, Dean!"

He moved away from them and suddenly dragged Dean violently along the ground. Dean fought with his feet but Wayne wouldn't leave, he had a firm grip on the chain and his strength overpowered Dean's weak attempts. Dean didn't give up, he could hear the skin on his back being scraped with a screeching sound, he felt the pain growing more than he could endure, yet he wouldn't stop fighting.

Wetness now overwhelmed him and he couldn't help the grunts and moans that escaped his lips from time to time. He left a trail of blood behind him, along with some of his flesh. His skin no more existed he could tell his back state was worse than his nightmares. It was dark and he coughed on the coppery smell of his own blood. He kicked blindly at his captor as Wayne dragged him mercilessly along the basement to the stairs.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Dean asked fiercely as Wayne released him and bent on him answering, "Somewhere else, my resources reported your father coming here along with your little brother, Sam."

Dean's heart pounded heavily as he listened, "I was thinkin' I should wait for them here and make helluva surprise, but I thought we'd meet them middle way. Turned out to be wrong idea coz fuckin' John asked for backup from dear old friend Bobby Singer and I know these two together, they can beat an army. Besides, heard your brother ain't as lousy as I thought he was."

Dean snarled, burying the burning sensation throbbing into his back in his screams, "You say one more word about my brother…"

"Please don't hurt him. He's nothing to do with whatever his father did. He's a good man and he's so damned feverish. He certainly needs a doctor, don't you let him rot alive. He wouldn't make it to the next day if he stayed like that. Please have mercy on him."

Aurora's angelic voice pierced the pitching dark. Dean turned to her gracefully, he never expected that sudden courage from a broken girl. Wayne became a bit worried, he didn't want the boy dying just yet; he rested his palm on Dean's forehead and felt the temperature, that's when Dean's bound feet met with his groin, sending a startled yelp from Wayne's throat.

Dean crawled away in a lame attempt to escape the nightmare when Wayne gathered his senses, hurried towards Dean and clasped a handful of his hair.

Dean grunted in pain as Wayne huffed, "I knew that'd happen Winchester. I knew you didn't deserve a chance, that's why I'll take you to some one who'd take care a'ya."

He hauled Dean on his back, ignoring the feeble kicks and the dying struggle. Instead of throwing the boy to the ground and punching him till he went senseless -as he wished he would- he kept a firm hold on Dean and climbed up the stairs. The girl didn't stop pleading and begging for Dean's life and for some reason…he knew the man deserved it.

Wayne was glad that Dean's fight came to an end when they came outside the basement. Faint light penetrated the young man's already closed lids and he whispered hopelessly, "No, no. You fuckin' pig have kept me in the dark too long. Can't…stand…the…light."

Wayne shut the door silencing Aurora's screams and frustrated sobs then turned to see Dean's green emeralds fluttering slowly, blinking as they adapted to the dim illumination.

Dean sighed wearily as he curled in fetal position. There wasn't a single wound in him that didn't bleed yet he sneered, "Well you're a true psychopath. Soundproofing walls yet you gagged us, you treat us like two Mutherfuckin' animals and you don't give reasons. What're your reasons, huh? You hate my Dad, you think he killed your son and slept with your wife. Okay, I get your fuckin' anger but I don't get why the hell does she have to go through this?"

"So your main concern is her?"

"She might not even be my sister, Garry. You don't know that!"

"I know a lot more than you think. I'm a God!"

"You're a pig swimming happily in his own piss."

Wayne eyed Dean coldly, fighting the urge to pull his tongue out of his mouth and mutilate it. He couldn't stand the boy's voice or his smartass remarks.

Dean talked coarsely; sweat and blood wetting his ragged T-shirt, "Had your son been alive, would you want him to be in Aurora's position. Jesus Christ, Wayne, she's a child! She's small and scared and she's got nothing to do with this world of ours. Why is she here? Why did she lose her finger? She told me she thought she was kidnapped for ransom at first but when the cannibal mutherfuckin' bitch ate her thumb, she concluded it was like B-rated thrillers where they slice and torture people for no reason. Why, Wayne? Let her go. I know you're a heartless sonovabitch but seriously she's too innocent to witness all this evil."

"My son was too young to die, too young to have his eyes popped out before the Mothman ripped his heart outta his chest. He was too innocent to rot in a filthy tomb and have his body covered by worms and mold. You may not deserve it but your parents do. It's my way or the highway. I already sent photos of Aurora, tortured and bound. It's your time, now. Be prepared."

Dean raised his brows in confusion and before he could ask what the hell Wayne meant, a dirty rag was stuffed into his mouth, he tried fighting it but Wayne's hand dug deeper into his mouth till the rag reached his throat. He shook his head as the tape came again securing his gag and he watched in terror as a huge redneck appeared from a side door.

He moaned as the redneck carried him on his shoulder, his breath smelling of brandy and tobacco. Wayne watched Dean with a weird expression on his face, a mixture of coldness and sympathy.

The redneck asked Wayne with jovial sadism, "Where d'ya wanna me to take him, Wayne?"

"To the barn, do whatever y'want then leave him there, nobody'll look for 'im. It's sorta abandoned and dark there, maybe you'll succeed in puttin' his miserable life to an end."

He could see fear flash in Dean's eyes for a second but it vanished and all that was left was a fake careless look. An air of pride prevented the kid from showing fear that was buried deep down in his core; he was scared of what would come next, scared of Wayne's unlimited bloody creativity but even his eyes would never show it. He was more scared of showing fear in front of himself than in front of anyone else.

Dean kept his eyes locked in Wayne's, showing as much hatred as he could, till the huge redneck carried him away. Wayne was left alone, shaken by the look in the boy's eyes, by his ongoing courage and the metal fist that clutched his heart. Why did he remember Brad so much these days? And why did the thought give him sadness instead of the satisfaction that should prevail?

He sought revenge as he had to, what was he supposed to do? Watch the sin child grow up pretty and healthy, not a mark on her, watch the Winchester boys hunt with John, their capabilities increasing, their family bond becoming firmer and stronger?

He had a debt to pay, he had Bradley's death and his wounded pride burdening his shoulders, on top of all he had a journey to complete.

What about Bobby Singer? He thought he and John had had a helluva fight and swore to shoot him, he never expected they'd team up. It wasn't a good thing, though.

He had to get rid of all of them….no! Just the little Winchester, he wanted John here, he wanted to have him here, under his feet, to smack his head with a baseball fuckin' bat.

He shoved away the thoughts and remembered Scarlet, she was supposed to tell him all about Violet, she already took a job in Violet's friend's strippin' club. She was excited for the amount of money she made in a couple of days.

_"Wayne, you're my mutherfuckin' muse!"_

God he hated her, she smelled of death. He feared her, too. After seeing the little girl terrorized and gagged unable to say what the hell happened to her, yet her wide eyes and the few white hairs that grew on the back of her neck told the whole story. After seeing the girl's left hand with gory vacancy in place of her thumb, he knew he might've gone too far. Scarlet was a real monster.

Really? As if he didn't know?! What would a cannibal do with a fresh unresisting hostage; he shoulda thanked God the remains of the girl weren't delivered to him in a plastic bag with Scarlet sweetly apologizing for being, _"so damn hungry!"_

He reached his bedroom quickly and swore not to check on Dean before tomorrow. Maybe The Matador -his close blood-thirsty friend who always came in need when there was a fight or an act requiring violence- would kill the boy and let him rest. Yes, he'd only find salvation when they all died. When the Winchesters died so that none of them is left to make his life worse.

"Hey baby, whatcha doin' here?"

He jumped off bed to find her standing in the doorway, smiling confidently, wrapped in a long black cloak and looking like Catherine Tramell with an ice-pick hidden in her folded palms.

Wayne swallowed hard as she approached in a machine like movement, still folding her arms and smiling warmly, "Sam Winchester will be taken care of in one fuckin' hour. I'll leave John to you, though. Gotta admit I'm in love with the guy, I'll take him after you do whatever you want with him. I can share."

"What do you mean taken care of?"

"Well, Garry, boy. You don't expect me to give away my tactics that easily. Just wait and see."

She smiled and turned around to leave when Wayne stopped her, saying, "Wait, the girl's in the basement. Go and get her."

"Not now. I'm busy with my friend Lilith. She's waiting for me to play with handsome little Sammy."

"Who's Lilith?"

"She's one of the most professional, highly talented succubi in the alluring world of necromancy. Shame on you Wayne, thought you were a hunter?!"

"What does she have to do with…?"

"Hehehe…Wayne, don't be a fuckin' prick! That's what you wanted; toying with your victims till they can take no more. Torturing Dean, sending bloody piccies to John and back-seat-tramp Violet, suffocating Sammy till death and eating the little pussy cat alive. As for John, he's yours but Violent Violet."

Her expression darkened as she hissed, "Is all mine. She'll watch her daughter die and follow soon. But, not too soon. Let the party last, baby."

* * *

_My time has come!_

He knew it, he sensed it from the moment he was thrown into that friggin' underground room with his wounds bleeding, drugs inserted in his system, hands and feet bound till they went numb and face scraped and bruised from the permanent tape wrapped around it, the punches thrown at it and the blood clotting on places where it shouldn't.

Already he knew his wounds were contaminated, the places where he'd been kept weren't the cleanest of all, he smelt animal piss alongside humidity and on top of all…he smelt death.

Now as he lay on the ground, barely conscious he began regretting being a damned Winchester. Two days ago he'd never even question it, he was embracing life to the fullest, wine, dine and 69, hunt and help Dad with the job.

He'd been planning on calling Sam or surprising him at Stanford, maybe he could convince the kid to come along with him or even pay a visit to Dad. Maybe he could unite his shattered family; maybe he could reach that sense of content and security again.

He didn't want anything from life except for being with Dad and Sam. The three of 'em would roam the U. S. of A, saving people, hunting things, they'd even have lighter moments and might grab Chinese one dinner -hell, Dad loved Chinese- , talkin' and laughin' like the old days.

His thoughts were interrupted by the presence of the other guy. His tormenter; Dean assumed. The fucked up redneck unchained his feet, bent on him too close that Dean had to close his eyes and bite the gag inside his mouth, he couldn't stand the breath nor the guy's face. He needed a shower and a shave, maybe he needed all his teeth to be smashed so that they wouldn't smell like rotten meat. Not the best of toothpaste could clean that mess, not in this lifetime.

The guy laughed then took hold of Dean's sole, bent his foot slowly downwards. Still grasping the sole firmly in his hands, the guy turned the foot to the right, quickly and viciously... moments later, Dean heard the breaking of his ankle!

He moaned deeply and clenched his teeth on the rag, he thanked God the gag was there or his scream would've been heard in Alaska. Where are you Dad? Where the fuck are you?

His foot was released and it fell limply to the floor, still the echoes of the crack of his broken bones pounding in his ears. The guy laughed and said jovially while watching Dean's face turning to blood red color, cheeks puffed and eyes watery, "Plannin' on payin' you another visit tomorrow, and this time I'll be more creative."

Saying this, he left in slow, cautious footsteps, singing "The Unforgiven" in the ugliest of sounds. Dean could tell, this guy was as engrossing as a pig. Dean's mind shifted back to the pain and he felt like he was about to throw up. The dirty rag dug deeper in his throat and he panted heavily, letting out some muffled helpless coughs. He was drifting away and he was thankful for he was so ashamed of defeat as tears of pain and humiliation blocked his vision and rolled down his cheeks.

He glanced at his ankle, the foot looking so detached from his body, he thought it was lifeless. As the thought ran through his mind, along with the sharp throbbing pain, he lost hope.

For the first time in his life Dean wished death and accepted it. He lay there, swimming in a pool of his own blood, he felt few warm splotches forming across his back and knew he was bleeding again. This is it, it's the end!

What about Sammy? Dean watched the ceiling and shook in fear, Sam needed him and he had to fight. He had to stay, he wouldn't give up. Hell he'd stay for Sammy.

_"DEAN!"_

Dean lifted his head up with a grunt just in time to see Sam's shocked features and widening eyes. Dean wanted to stand, to grab Sam and get the hell outta here but he couldn't. He watched as Sammy's figure blurred and disappeared, leaving him here, lonely and hurt. He knew it was just a dream. It was just a dream.

_My time has come!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again guys for your reviews**

**Warning: Very dark, cliffies, language and some violence**

**P.S. Parts are written in bold and italic are excerpts from journal of infamous rock singer Scarlet Webber**

**Enjoy**

_

* * *

"DEAN!"_

The scream escaped Sam's lips as he found himself standing helpless, watching his brother's bloody, unconscious temple lying on the ground. He didn't look alive and all Sam could do was staring at Dean in terror.

He tried to move, to haul his brother off the ground and get the hell outta here but his movement was restricted by a greater force or a higher power. Something in his mind told him this was only a dream, maybe he had a nightmare and Dean was not that wrecked. But a shaky part in him screamed that it felt so real.

Maybe Dean was trying to send him a message, maybe his strong older brother needed his help and – although he didn't dare admit it – maybe Dean was…dead!

"No! No! No!" He shook his head violently, he wasn't; he'd know if his brother died. How was that? He couldn't tell but just as his instinct told him Dean was in danger, it would shut down when he'd die. He didn't die, he couldn't just leave him here with Dad! He was Dean!

At last the image faded and Sam found himself back on his bed in the motel room. He was soaked in sweat and fear and the sheets felt cold underneath him.

He looked around trembling but nobody was there. He remembered Dad and Bobby discussing bringing over some more weapons from a guy called Gibbs.

He remembered how pissed Bobby was at Dad,

"Well, John if it weren't for Dean I wouldn't have looked ya in the face. I love the kid and I want him safe if this meant working with a bossy prick like you!"

Sam smiled in spite of everything, Bobby really loved Dean. He knew they both had that connection and that many of his brother's con art came from the older hunter in the baseball cap.

He suddenly felt the air change in the room, the atmosphere grew colder and more dangerous. He sensed a being and when he turned sideways, he saw a tall slim figure standing in the corner of the room.

The figure approached, a silhouette appearing in the dim light of the moon, long black hair shining in the darkness, unearthly beauty smiling at him despite the complete tomb-like darkness.

He tried to move but a beautiful scent tickled his insides, an amazing scent that gathered all the fruit and flowers in the world and blended them within its veil. Sam relaxed against his will, he felt tired and weak and the pretty lady in front of him didn't hesitate to sit on top of him, giving him more and more of her beauty to absorb, and more nectar to sip.

Sam wanted to struggle, to shove her aside, to call for help maybe but how could he when all he felt and saw was the lady in black on top of him, caressing his hair with her fingers and wiping her steady forehead in his. He now saw how she really looked like and he realized with growing fear, she wasn't human.

No human possessed these large breasts that nearly tore her long black dress. She stripped suddenly and he saw an amazing body, flawless and smooth yet her breasts looked awfully huge and he swore that when she smiled, her teeth were as sharp as crocodiles. Her feet were strong and she fixed him to the bed using her limbs. He wanted to get her out of his mind but all thoughts and images faded, there was nothing but an only thought and dream.

He could feel it, as if it were a calling from ancient times. He was a prince haunted by this witch, haunted by her beauty. She smiled and moaned ecstatically and he began drowning in this bottomless well. He heard the name in his head, repeatedly and firmly yet sweet to his ears. "Lilith! Lilith!" He was lost and nobody would find him.

His mind screamed at him that it was Lilith, a succubus, a killer; it would suffocate him in his sleep and drain his energy. He should escape, he must go and save De…

Her deadly smile shut him up. He no longer gained control over his body and soul.

He felt cold beads of perspiration forming on top of his head. The woman's fingers touched his eyes, closing them by gentle force, he couldn't resist but as he drifted quickly into sleep, hells gates were opened!

* * *

_**Okay so now Sam is gone, I'm an expert in necromancy and through this fine art I learned about the incubus and the succubus. I knew how to recall them, how to enslave them, how to let them work under my command and most important of all, how to make them kill my enemies in their dreams.**_

_**I already did that before, that stupid cop who used to bug me, that blonde bitch who tried to take my place in Chez Cerise and finally Sam Winchester. The guy would suffocate in his sleep and all his daddy could do is to bury his corpse. That's awesome! Can't wait to hear about it!**_

_**As for Violet, well I arranged a little surprise for her. I prepared everything and here I am waiting for her royal ass to show up.**_

_**What about Aurora? Well I took her from Garry's basement and brought her to greet Mommy with me, Violet is so gonna love this. The party is getting wild.**_

_**What I really hated about the whole thing was Violet's taste in motels; seriously couldn't she pick a dirtier snake pit than this?**_

_**Well couldn't deny that it was fun watching Aurora's expressions as she scanned the place and gagged in disgust, but to my dismay I joined her. That place is a shit hole! I'm glad I'll have to burn it when I'm done with the pretty duo. **_

_**The door clicked open and I rubbed my hands in amusement, here comes the bitch! The first part of my plan went right as Aurora let out a muffled yelp as soon as her Mum turned on the lights! **_

_**Violet looked startled and confused as she looked around searching for the source of the noise. I bit my thumb till it bled in excitement and sipped the blood as Violet gasped in terror and yelled, "Oh my God! Aurora!"**_

* * *

Sam stood in the middle of a large hall, glowing torches all over the place, an altar not very far on the other side of the place and an executioner from the Medieval Era standing next to it, covering his face with a black bag and holding a huge pickaxe. 

Sam didn't know what to do, death was two steps ahead and it looks like he didn't have a choice. The executioner extended his arm and pointed at the altar, his finger acting like a bullet shot right into Sam's heart.

Sam stood still; the hall shrank and became narrower and narrower enclosing tightly on him. He fell on his knees and gasped for air. It was as if his lungs were folded firmly together and there was no space for air to get in or come out.

The altar kept getting nearer and Sam tried running away or even breathing but to no avail. His face turned blue in color and his tongue popped out of his mouth. The executioner removed the black bag and Sam saw the lady's face smiling demonically at him. It was Lilith! That was it, his time has come.

Sam hit the altar and she grabbed his neck placing it on the heavy stone, faint coppery smell of black clotted blood leaked into his nostrils, yet the smell remained inside and the world started fading away leaving nothing behind but the sickening smell, shame and defeat.

Sam closed his eyes as his body shut down completely and the pickaxe was raised high, with no intention to stop!

* * *

_**Violet rushed to her girl and I watched in amusement as she cried over the massive destruction. I had placed a plastic bag over the girl's head and tied it loosely around her neck with a rope that was connected to the light button with a string, a very long string. I arranged it such that when Vi turns on the light, the string is cut and the rope tightens around the girl's neck with the bag suffocating her, putting in mind that I taped her mouth strongly. **_

_**Aurora was tied to the bed with each limb lashed to one of the bed stands. I wanted to take more trophies from her while she was alive but didn't have time for that. It was okay to have her when she's dead, though.**_

_**The bag was covering all of her face and there wasn't a single air gap. God she'd suffocate in minutes, because Mummy won't find enough time to save her. I'd interfere!**_

_**Violet was busy trying to untie the rope around her daughter's neck when I stepped right behind and stabbed her in the leg. I screamed with jovial happiness, "Hello baby! You missed me!"**_

_**Violet turned around and shouted in fierce surprise, "Scarlet! I'm gonna get back at ya!"**_

_**Aurora screamed and huffed so Violet stood for a moment, unable to decide how to react. I took advantage of the situation and cut the skin of her cheek with another knife.**_

_**However, the situation turned upside down as she grabbed my wrist, turning it around its axis 180 degrees and broke it.**_

_**"Fuck you!"**_

_**I screamed and she headed towards her daughter but I threw a razor with my other hand and it rested right in her shoulder. She tore the plastic bag and removed the gag while I sank to the floor looking at my limp thing in terror. My wrist! She broke my wrist!**_

_**All the pain in me turned into anger as I ran and grabbed her foot pulling her backwards and screaming as my nails scratched her soft skin. She held onto the bed and kicked violently, though her kick came out fainter than intended. I avoided the kick and stood up, grabbing her from the hair with a heavy growl but she shot her elbow right below my stomach and I released her and fell right on my back.**_

_**Violet kicked my face and I heard my nose crack broken. I shouted in hysteria, **_

_**"Fuckin' wanker! I'm gonna let you wank on your own blood, batterbomb!"**_

_**She attempted another kick but I grabbed her ankle and pulled her coarsely till she fell to the floor with a thump.**_

_**"Violet!" **_

_**The girl screamed in a crooked voice as I placed myself on top of the bitch and deadened her struggles. She was dazed and from the pool of blood forming under her head, I could tell she was hurt worse than I thought.**_

_**I bent on her and placed my mouth on her throat, she whispered with hatred, "I swore to God I would kill you, bitch! I'm gonna kill you like a pig!"**_

_**I smiled but that didn't last long as a line of fire pierced through my stomach, I looked down and she used all the strength in her to push me off her body. **_

_**I fell to her side and placed my left hand on my stomach, blood poured graciously and I closed my eyes as I heard Violet scream, "Aurora, no honey! No! Wake up! Wake up!" **_

_**I smiled and stated while I felt the small shotgun in my back pocket, "Why, Vi? You thought she was gonna make it? Baby she's not like you or me, it was too much for her, I ate her thumb and she was starved and dehydrated since God knows when, she isn't used to that hunni. She was meant to die!"**_

_**"No! No!" I could see Violet grab Aurora's lifeless form and hug it tight. I heard her wounded moans and pained cries soaring through the atmosphere.**_

_**I knew her voice scared the reindeers in the Amazon and beamed through the seventh heaven. I knew she scared the demons behind the gates of hell and swept the seashells on the shores of Alexandria; but on top of all, I knew I succeeded, I killed the bitch's daughter! I did it! I did it! And now it's her fuckin' turn. They're all gonna die tonight and there'll be no exceptions!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Dean opened his eyes and embraced the painful faint night lights. He blinked slowly and scanned the place around him, he wasn't in the barn anymore, he was out in the cold and despite his worn out state, he was grateful for that. He missed the outdoors.

He felt deep throbbing pain in his left leg and he remembered unwillingly what happened. The stupid redneck broke his ankle as if he popped open a beer bottle. It was easy, quick and very painful. Dean shook his head in desperation, what happened killed his last hope of escaping from this shit place. What about Aurora?

"She's fine!"

He raised his gaze to find Wayne standing not far from him, watching the world in this sad observing way of his.

"Did you hurt her?" Dean asked and was surprised to find his gag removed. His voice came out weak and hoarse and he was actually amazed at his ability to speak, let alone gather the thoughts in his heavy head.

Wayne didn't answer him; he just walked towards him in slow, hesitant footsteps. Dean couldn't help but fear what might come next. Nothing happened; instead Wayne lifted Dean's head and approached a bottle of water to his lips. Dean couldn't help but drink greedily and swallow the refreshing liquid as he forgot about everything except his basic instincts. He needed more and more of it but Wayne took it away after a few sips.

Dean licked his lips and his lids drooped as he tried sending away the headache pounding in his head. Now what?

"We wait for Daddy!" Wayne's answer to Dean's questions came as fast as the young hunter expected. Dean murmured, eyes closed, sadness filling his weak yet dignified words, "He's not comin', Wayne!"

Dean could see the smile though he was nearly blind as Wayne whispered, "He's comin' and I can feel his presence. He's so close and I wish to hell he'd find us."

"I wish not!"

Wayne eyed Dean in suspicion; the lad now opened stern eyes behind swollen lids as he added challengingly, "I'm alright with him not coming. Hell I don't want him to come so that you'd perform your psycho games on him. I don't want him harmed and I don't wanna know my brother would be in the same fucked up situation I was in."

Wayne stiffened as he added dubiously, "You don't mean that!"

"Look at me and tell if I was telling the damn truth, hell you're the one who reads minds!"

That being said, Dean rested his cheek on the wet grass and sighed swallowing his pain and gasping hard for air.

Sympathy clutched Wayne's heart in a painful metal fist. Maybe the kid didn't deserve it, maybe…just maybe he should let him go!

"No," Wayne shook his head violently and returned to scanning the place, preparing it for the blood bath that would take place moments later.

* * *

Sam was dying. It was the end! He knew and felt it just as life turned into black and air seemed a faraway wish that he couldn't grasp. For once he'd wake up from his nightmare, try to fight the strong lady lying on top of him, try to move away her hands, squeezing life outta his body and strangling him but a force deadened his struggles and something unnatural kept him an easy prey for the succubus that sucked his soul.

He gave in to death, welcomed it then he remembered Dean. He didn't know how he could still maintain his logical thinking even when he was dying but that fueled him with rage and strength and he tried the best he could. The succubus seemed pissed or so, she placed her mouth on top of his and Sam moaned as she sipped his last traces of fight.

"Lilith, you are free."

Sam was soon freed and as he coughed and regained his composure, he found the succubus standing in the middle of the room, all her former beauty gone and her real ugly features appeared scaring the shit out of him.

She was black and huge and he couldn't tell how her face looked like. She was a living nightmare, no; she was the nightmare in all its glory!

"Lilith, you are free."

Words of ancient Hieroglyph were spoken and Sam recognized them to be old necromancy spells to send away succubi and incubi that invaded children's dreams. He blinked hard and took deep breaths, slowly yet greedily and closed his eyes.

Whoever saved him might be of great help later on, though he swore the voice that spoke sounded extremely familiar. "Open your eyes, Winchester. She's gone, after her mistress."

Sam opened his eyes to find a beautiful, middle aged African American lady who liked to be called black beauty when she was working at the stripping Brooklyn club.

"You?" Sam asked in astonishment as the lady smiled and said, "You can call me Cerise, hun. At your service!"

"How did you…?"

"I know a thing or two about necromancy. Some lass used ancient Pharaonic spells to enslave a succubus and use her for her own purposes. You know when you enslave a succubus, make her work under your command she'll kill your enemies in their sleep after sexually exhausting them. Kinda like a sexual version of Freddy Krueger. I freed the bitch and now she'll get back at her mistress."

"Are you a hunter?"

"I don't look like one, I know but I've been a hunter since I was nine. I'm a part of the Wayne family and like them I was born and raised a hunter, when tragic stroke our family I had to leave and go away but I remained Violet's closest friend."

"So she knows about you?"

"Not really, I've never hunted in open air; I always work in the shadows. My actual job is a stripping club owner and I used to be a stripper. I had a beautiful body back then! It was my dad's will; if I wanted to be a hunter, I better do it in the dark. It's not my official job, Sam. I just do it from time to time."

"A hunter and a stripper?! How could you be both at the same time?"

"Guess that's my precious little secret."

"Do you know where Dean is?"

"I'm not sure but I'm certain that you'll easily find out!"

Sam stared at her in confusion but she smiled and walked away. He could never imagine this irritating lady - yes he found her damn irritating - to be a hunter and on top of all to save his life.

"Yo!" He looked at her and she spoke seriously as she unlocked the door, "You might wanna make love to me when all this is done. I'll leave you my phone number."

He was more confused as he asked, knitting his brows, "What?!"

"Bye Sam!"

"Where're you goin'?"

"I'll go and save Violet. Someone must end this massacre and I'm gonna fuckin' do it. Our family has been cursed and to remove the curse, we must all die!"

"What're you…?" Before Sam got an answer, his cell phone rang. He turned and searched for it and answered to find Dad's harsh voice saying, "Hey, Sam. We're on our way to save Dean!"

"What about me?"

"You stay the hell where you are!"

"Dad you can't just go without me. I…"

John hung up and Sam threw away the phone in frustration. "Holy crap!" He shouted then turned to find out what he expected, Cerise was gone!

He noticed something that wasn't there before, though. That note hung loosely on the door, an address scribbled on it and when he read the words beneath it, he stormed out of the door with a mission carried heavily on his back.

_Dean is in the middle of the Wayne ranch, deep down in the black forest. Make it count, use the other route and meet Wayne before he catches up with your Dad and ends him up. I've written all the directions you're gonna need and I know you'll be smart enough to finish him. Your brother doesn't have much time left. Go and save him._

* * *

_**I stood up, shotgun pointed at the back of Violet's head. She was bent on her daughter, mourning and grieving the dead girl, forgetting all about me and the danger that stirred in the damned motel room. **_

_**She didn't stop even when I dug the barrel deeper and deeper, causing throbbing pain to her mass of blood and hair. She moaned deeply and stated in the most uncaring of manners, "Go ahead, shoot me if you like, bitch. I don't give a shit if I died after my daughter."**_

_**I threw my head backwards and laughed so damned hard till my eyes watered. Still pointing the gun at her head and forgetting about the pulsating burning pain in my broken wrist I snarled, "I'm not gonna kill you, I'm gonna eat you alive."**_

_**She flinched but that flinch turned into a heavy shudder as I shot her in the shoulder without a warning. She was pushed by an invisible force forward and she fell at the foot of the bed. She lay there, all bloody and groggy, I felt like a queen on top of the world. **_

_**Violet has been haunting me for all of my life. She was after me like a watchdog and I nearly fell in her grasp once. She never hesitated to pull the trigger and without my wit and skills I wouldn't have survived her shooting me madly in the open air. I came across her another time and I killed a fellow hunter she had an affair with. Too bad I killed him fast, however what remained of his corpse has lived in her nightmares forever. I love toying with my possessions before I get rid of 'em.**_

_**Lowering my face to reach Violet's I held her head and fixed it backwards. She moaned and opened two watery eyes, all her rage and hatred turned into pitiful sadness and loss. I smiled and placed my lips on her throat, opened my mouth and took a huge bite.**_

_**Too bad she didn't scream as loud as I expected!**_

* * *

Dean woke up as he was grabbed harshly and thrown on a cool leather surface. He blinked hard as he saw he was placed on the backseat of a car. He tried moving his numb hands, paralyzed from the handcuffs bounding them together behind his back then he groaned as he sensed Wayne's presence in the driver's seat, "Where the hell are we goin'?"

Wayne answered bluntly as he started the ignition, "We're meeting them midways."

"What?"

"Just shut the fuck up, Winchester."

"I wanna know where are you fuckin' taking me?"

"You wanted to see Daddy, you got your chance. He's not too far from here. Along with Bobby and a fellow asshole called Gibbs."

"Aaron Gibbs."

"So you know him, great! Your brother didn't know who the guy was as much as I recall." The car rolled smoothly and swiftly on the ground and Wayne checked on Dean through the mirror. He knew his words had their desirable effect when he saw the horror in the green tinted mirrors.

Dean's heart pumped hard and he panted heavily as he asked, "My brother?"

"Umhmm…Looks like John will prepare two coffins when he returns back home. If he returns."

"If you hurt my brother, I swear to God..."

Wayne cackled jovially and hysterically while Dean's breathing stopped for a second. No, this couldn't be. He couldn't kill Sammy!

"Not me, a fellow succubus who drained the life outta your brother. He'll be dead by now. I was kinda hoping you'll bury him but you wouldn't be alive by then."

"No, you're a fuckin' liar, Sam's not dead. No!"

"He is dead Dean and all you can do is…"

Wayne didn't see it comin'. Even for an esper; the collide was too sudden, too quick to avoid. All he could see was Dean's green emeralds flaring like burning charcoal and his hoarse voice screaming "Sonovabitch!"

The crash was inevitable. Wayne lost control on the wheel and the car ended up spinning around in crazed speed till it hit a tree, right in the back. Wayne touched himself and checked for fractures. Nothing other than a bump on his forehead. He looked angrily at Dean, curled on his side, shaking with hatred and exhaustion then he lost it.

Wayne got out of the car and grabbed Dean by the neck. He threw the kid on the damp ground and took his gun outta his pocket screaming in rage, "I was saving the best for the last but looks like you wanna end your filthy life now. Okay, pretty boy, you'll have your wish granted."

He pulled the trigger and aimed at Dean's head, he had to end it now or never. If he waited more he'd break the kid free and cut the reins that held this strong stallion in captivity. He never admired a man that way, he never even admired John. But that boy was different. That was better dead.

"Not so fast"

Wayne's hair stood on the back of his neck as he sensed a gun pointed to his head and a strong young voice ordering, "You drop your gun, now or I blow your goddamned head off."

"Sam, shoot him!"

Sam knew he ought to do it. He should kill the guy not just threaten him but he knew he might not be fast enough to prevent the bullet from entering his brother's skull and there was another thing. He couldn't shoot a man, especially from the back. He didn't like wasting lives easily. Even if these lives were worthless scumbags as this Wayne guy was.

"You shoot me little Winchester and I blow your big brother's head off."

"You won't have time; you'll be dead before you know it."

"How about you take the risk? Go ahead let's play roulette and Dean's life would be at stake."

Dean barked in weary frustration, "Shoot him, Sam. Now!"

Sam stood there pointing the gun at Wayne's head. He swallowed hard and the thoughts rummaged through his head. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't put his brother's life in danger. He couldn't just take the risk. What the hell was he supposed to do? For the first time in his life; Sam wished Dad would come to the rescue.


End file.
